Love of a Feather
by vixie795
Summary: Two boys' parents are involved in gang like activity who are killed by te opposing clan Hebi, forcing the two to move to America with the surviving part of the clan. The two, now involved with that certain life, have to move back to Japan. SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. American shooting

Welcome to the first chapter of L_ove of a Feather_. I know. I have yet to be at chapter ten on any of my other stories but I had an idea and when your a writer, it doesn't matter whether or not you have an idea and your not done with another story, you write it down anyways.

* * *

**Warnings:**Language, sex, incest, Yoai (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

I've warned you and I ask of you not to send me a bad review about the things I warn you about. I already got a couple of those on my other stories and it pissed me off because the lil' fuckers didn't have the facts to back up their claim that I didn't warn them good enough. IT'S IN BOLD PRINT!! :) But anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"Hurry up. We're running out of time here." A raven snapped into a walky-talky. He threw the walky-talky down on the seat next to him and groaned.

He zipped his tight, black leather jacket all the way to the top completing the white zipper stream and a red and white symbol towards the top of the leather jacket. The jacket didn't cover his whole torso. It showed his lower back that had a tattoo of two identical dragons facing each other. The black leather pants matched and were low enough to show another tattoo on his lower stomach. (1: All of the tattoos). Around his neck was a black choker with the same symbol that was on his shirt hanging from a loop on the leather, chains hanging from his pants and his both his ears were pierced five times. One was in the middle of the shell of his ear, two of them were on his cartilage and that other two were hanging from his ear lob.

His body was nicely built, his hair was a dark, silky navy blue and onyx black eyes. He had leather braclets up and down both arms and his skin was pale white.

So, to put it all together; he was hot.

He tapped his fingers on the colt pistol in his lap with a thin index finger. "Where's Itachi?!" He yelled in irritation.

Just as he slammed his fist into the steering wheel, the door opened with a male, probably four years older with shiny dark grey hair, the same outfit as the raven but it was red, the collar was white, the jacket only reached above the mans navel and he had chains connecting between his pants and the bottom of his jacket... Of course, if you were in the car with them, you would be paying attention to the battle rifle in his hand and the colt pistol laying in the ravens lap.

"Jeez, 'Suke." He said shutting the door. The car immediately squealed off when the car door shut. "I was going as fast as I could." He reached behind the seat and was about to put his battle rifle in it's case, however, the raven cursed and swerved down a road and sped up. The male sat back up front and glared into the side-view mirror. "Fuck." He reached back grabbing a hand full of bullets and put them in his lap. "Sasuke." The raven turned and glanced at him showing him that he was listening. "Let me see your gun." He demanded.

Sasuke pulled the gun off his lap and threw it to Itachi not taking his eyes off the road. "You better fucking kill those bastards, Itachi." Sasuke growled, yanking the steering wheel to the side going down a dirt road. Itachi could smell the burnt rubber when he rolled down the window. He placed the pistol on the window sill and began to shoot, his hair flowing in the wind.

Guns shooting filled Sasuke's ears as they sped down the dirt road. Sasuke almost jumped when the sound of something blowing up filled his ears.

"Dame bastards." Itachi said pulling his head back into the car and rolling up the window. He put the pistol back into it's case and he also put the other gun back into it's case. "They shot the car." Itachi sighed to calm himself.

Sasuke glanced in the re-view mirror and smirked slightly. The car was indeed on fire and no one was after them. The car must be blocking the road enough.

Itachi reached back and pulled a suitcase into his lap. Sasuke glanced over to it and raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

Itachi looked up and smiled delicately to him. "We're leaving the United States tonight." He said.

Sasuke's fist noticeably tightened around the steering wheel.

"I know we said in a couple weeks but face it, little brother." Itachi stated. "We're going to be caught if we stay here any longer. Deidara informed me that we've been bugged at one point. Lucky enough, it was disarmed before it could get the full address to Hebi. They now the street though. We need to get there, grab our things and go."

Sasuke's fist were now white but they loosened as his brother made sense. "I guess we should get out of the states now. Nows the best time anyways." Sasuke agreed, slowing down to a stop sign. They were going a good eighty miles per hour while being chased down the road.

Itachi pulled out a sweat shirt and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and put it on quickly to where he was able to see properly. He pulled out from behind the stop sign and took off down the road at regular speed. Itachi put on a sweat shirt and stared out the window after he had done so.

Things were going to be different in Japan.

* * *

"Sasuke." Itachi said shaking the smaller Uchiha. "Get up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before sitting up straight in the chair. "I wasn't asleep, you know."

Now, it was Itachi's turn to roll his eyes. "The ever so alert Sasuke." He paused for dramatic effect. "_Sleeping_?"

Sasuke sighed in irritation. "Why did you _wake_ me then?"

"We're about to land."

Sasuke looked out the window down to the land below. He noticed, no trees. Sighing again, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Truth be told, he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking. Now that they were in a different country, he would have to go to school to keep a low profile. He was seventeen so he would be a senior in high school.

"What school did you enroll me in, nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi knit his eyebrows together. "I didn't enroll you." Itachi admitted. "Ask Deidara. He should know. He's the one that keeps those things under control."

Sasuke turned around in his seat to look at the long haired blonde sitting behind them. Sasuke was now in normal cloths with his full leather outfit underneath. He doesn't like having to put the thing on so he just keeps it on all day and takes it off at night. Plus, it's easier to move around in other than his baggy cloths but rarely will he wear them in public from the fear of a Hebi member recognizing his outfit. Hebi have pictures of them and since they don't wear mask, they're easier to identify. But thanks to Deidara's amazing hacking skills, the moment they're downloaded to a computer, they're gone in a second. No matter how hard they try, they can't find a way to make it possible for them to see the two Uchihas' faces clearly. All they knew was that Sasuke and Itachi were related, they had black hair and were with the Akatsuki; Hebi's worse enemy.

"We're about to land at the Osaka. Can you please put your seat in an up-right position and prepare for landing." The spokes person began to switch between different languages in order to get the message to everyone on the plane. Sasuke only understood the English one and a little bit of the Japanese one.

With that said, everyone on the plane put there seats in the up-right position like the woamn had said.

Itachi must've noticed his brothers absence with the woman who spoke Japanese. "Get you Japanese in tack, little brother. I know that it won't be easy for you to remember but your going to have to learn how to speak it again since we're back home."

"Hn."

Deidara, the long-haired blonde behind them, poked Sasuke in the back of his head. "I enrolled you to Konoha high school a couple minutes ago. You start tomorrow." Deidara informed.

Itachi smiled gently at the blonde. "Your the best." He said.

Deidara grinned at the older raven. "You know it."

* * *

After the landing, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara and a couple other people that were with them de-boarded the plane. Sasuke noticed that most of the people in the airport had black, dark brown or dyed hair... He hated Japan.

Sasuke, truth be told, had a large attraction to blonde's. That's over half the reason he was okay with moving away from Japan to go to America.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around to the red head that was with them. "Yes, Sasori?"

Sasori paused thinking over his question. "Your not going to try and get us kicked out of Japan, are you?" Sasori asked.

Sasuke almost smirked. But he held it back. He was thinking about that on the plane but he didn't want to take the risk of getting caught with the police. Or worse; Hebi. "I won't."

Sasori nodded and they continued after their fellow members. Sasori was the only one Sasuke didn't mind being stuck with because he didn't talk to him like he was the one they were protecting; he talked to him like Itachi did; as a brother.

"Sasuke?"

The raven looked at his older brother and looked behind him. There was a man holding up a sign that read, 'Uchiha.' Sasuke smirked. "I decided to let us ride how we used to, nii-san." Sasuke said. "We're also going to live exactly how we lived when we were here if I'm going to attend the same school as I did when we were here."

Itachi looked at his brother with a blank expression before sighing in defeat. "Fine." They didn't look or act like it but they were rich... They were rich from their fathers death. Hebi killed their family so they joined Akatsuki after their father to get revenge on that bastard snake; Orochimaru.

Sasuke grinded his teeth together as he thought of the name.

Sasori noticed the murderous look on Sasuke's face and wrapped an arm around his shoulders turning him to face the slightly taller male. "Sasuke. Don't think about anything like that, okay? I know it brings pain to your chest every time you think about it so I don't want you to think about it. Be happier with the new life your getting over here..." Sasori paused. "Just make sure that you don't become a push over at the school. I'll kick any ones ass that comes in a ten foot radius of you that you dislike."

Sasuke would only let his family see it. He smiled lightly at the older male and sighed. "I won't think about it. I promise."

Sasori leaned down with a graceful smile and pressed his lips upon Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes, melting into the contact. "Don't you dare let anything get to you this year." Sasori said. "I would like to stay here for a while."

Sasuke nodded as Sasori pulled.

Sasori could tell that Sasuke still had a lot of thinking to do as he entered the limo. However, he had plenty of time to do that at school. He knew Sasuke wouldn't have any problems with school since he was the little brother of a genius and he was a genius himself. Sasori smiled contently as he rested his head on the head rest of the seat. It was black leather so Sasori was comfortable. He liked the finer things in life since hes always lived that way working with Fugaku, Sasuke's and Itachi's father.

He peeked his eye open to look at the raven sitting off to his side staring blankly, deep in thought out the tinted window.

Sasori closed his eyes, drifting into an alarmed sleep. Even if you were asleep, (you were never suppose to sleep on the job is what Fugaku always scolded) you were supposed to be alart no matter what. Fugaku was the one who trained him and he swore that he _never_ slept. So neither did he during that time.

Sasori only woke up when the limo came to a startling stop. Sasori sat up with an expressionless face, ready to kill anyone who was planning to lay a hand on Sasuke or Itachi.

"Im sorry for the inconviance, Mr. Uchiha." The man said over the speaker. "We have a car accident up ahead."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and pressed the button to reply. "Okay." Was all he replied.

Sasori could tell that the younger Uchiha didn't want to be in the limo any longer than necessary because he needed a quiet place to think and being in a car with an over energetic long haired blonde and four other people not including Sasori or Itachi is not his idea of relaxing.

Sasori sighed before laying his head back down on the head rest. He _really_ needed his sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and I'm sorry that I wrote another one even though my other stories aren't close to done. I just have a lot of idea's so I plan to make a _lot_of fanfics. :)

1) Go to google images and type in lower back tattoos. It's on the second row of the tattoos. (None of the tattoos that are on girls' lower backs already. A white background with six tattoos on it). The second column in the picture with the snake and two dragons are the ones that Sasuke and Itachi have. The one in the first column on the very bottom of the three is the one that Sasuke has on his lower stomach.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	2. Japan in Action

Welcome to the second chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

**Warnings:** Language, sex, incest, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the office, a woman with large breasted woman working on something in the far office more important than he was. That was exactly what she told him, anyways. Sasuke sighed before he walked over to the woman and rang the bell on the counter.

"I told you to wait, brat." She scolded angrily.

"I told you I was in a hurry." Sasuke stated. "My brother is very persistent that I get ready to start school and since your taking forever to do whatever the hell your doing, I'm sure he's going to be pissed when I get home today."

The woman shot Sasuke a glare that was evenly matched. She then sighed in irritation and rubbed her temples. "Why can't we drink at school?" She mumbled the question to herself as if it would be answered. "Okay. Listen here, punk. Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you're able to be a bastard to the principle."

Sasuke nodded. "I know. I just want to get the hell out of here before my brother shoots me for being late." Sasuke stated. "He hates me being late for anything just about as much as Sasori."

The big-breasted lady nodded in understanding. The reason Sasuke was being rude to the woman is that she is a friend of his families. A very old friend of the families. She just looked young even though she was well over fifty. She knew Sasori though and knew that Sasori hated tardiness and Itachi had the same problem. "I'll try and rush. I just seriously need to get this done, Sasuke-_chan_." She dodged a pencil that was thrown at her head. She glared at the scowling Sasuke. "Okay, okay. I'll be done in a minute."

The raven returned to his seat with a small sigh of annoyance.

He didn't turn when the bell on the office opened. He knew it was just a student that goes to the school and he didn't need to... Waste... Sasuke mind trailed off as a boy walked by him, stood at the desk, and rang the bell pushing his lips together nervously. Sasuke found this cute.

Tsunada groaned and growled angrily. "Why can't you just fucking wait?!" She yelled, obviously unaware that it was another student and not Sasuke. "Just go sit down and wait! You can survive you little hitogoroshi!"

The blonde blinked while Sasuke sweat dropped. _"Thanks, Tsunada. Now I have to kill the boy."_ He thought.

"Tsunada-baachan!" The blonde yelled.

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunada finally looked up from her computer to see the blonde and grinned sheepishly. "S-Sorry about that Naruto. I-I thought you were someone else."

"A murderer?" Naruto asked. "Why would a murderer be here, Tsunada? You have nothing they want."

Sasuke stood. It was his turn to step in. "Hello." He said. The blonde turned and stare up at the taller raven in shock and surprise. "I'm the murderer." Sasuke bent closer to the blonde getting close enough that he could smell the others breath. Mint... Gum, maybe. "Wanna play?"

The blonde shook slightly, obviously afraid of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want that so he rolled his eyes and put his hand on the smaller boys shoulder. He didn't want to smile at the blonde since he didn't want to be treated like a person to approach right on the spot. He wanted to be slightly feared at this school.

"I was just kidding, dobe." Sasuke stated with a smirk. That was okay, wasn't it?

Tsunada let out a reassuring sigh. She knew what Sasuke had to do to Naruto if he found out about Sasuke and his brothers business. She would have to let him do it to... In addition, here in the office to where no one would see, hear or that Naruto would not go to the cops. She felt the relief just lift off her chest.

The blonde was frozen for a minute again before he understood what the smirking raven had said. "Hey! Teme!" He yelled.

The raven chuckled lightly and barely above audio. "Tsunada. Can I leave? I don't want Itachi getting angrier than he already is... That would be bad. Don't you think so?" He asked lightly.

The blonde nodded. "You can leave..." He looked at Naruto and pointed to the chair. "Please have a seat and I'll be right with you." Naruto sighed and sat down in the chair next to where Sasuke used to sit. She walked with Sasuke to the door and whispered in the others ear; "Sasuke. Don't pull something like that again. It almost gave me a heart attack." She said, the printer behind her going off. She walked away for a second grabbing the raven's papers.

She handed them to the smirking Sasuke. "Well, I'll possible have to kill that blonde." Sasuke whispered back.

Tsunada's breath hitched in her throat. "T-That is, if, he finds out. Right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, folding the papers up and pushing them into his jacket pocket. "I don't like killing as much as you don't like having to hear about it." Sasuke sighed and reached forward for the door. He paused. He looked at the ground and frowned, his bangs covering half of his face as he did so. Tsunada couldn't tell what he was doing. _"It's just my job." _He opened the door and left Tsunada and the blonde named Naruto.

"What was that about, baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunada stared after the raven that was now putting on a black and dark purple helmet that matched a motorcycle not to far away from him. She let out a sigh. _"I can't believe Sasuke's going to bring Naruto into this."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Sasuke pulled into the driveway of a large house and parked in the garage off to the side of the house. He took off his helmet and smirked at the house. _"So this is what Deidara picked. I gave him exact orders to get a large mansion and make sure that it was close to my school. He didn't do a bad job." _Sasuke was one of the occupants living in the large house along with his brother and the three other top members of the clan; Sasori, Pein and Deidara.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke scolded at the loud noise erupting from the doorway of the garage. "What is it Deidara?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that he was already being yelled at from being late.

"You were supposed to be back here thirty two minutes ago!" Deidara yelled.

Sasuke sighed and reached up to rub his temples.

"Itachi's down in the gun room going nuts on the targets!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Deidara didn't stop.

"He said that I'm going to get the short end of the stick if you weren't back in the next couple minutes! Of course, that was ten minutes ago now. He wouldn't do that to one of his team members." Deidara mumbled the last part, not wanting to give the Uchiha any reason to not be guilty for being late. He knew that Sasuke cared about him and the rest of the members like family.

Sasuke snorted. Itachi might be a killer but he wouldn't hurt anyone that hasn't hurt him in some way, shape or form… Or is a threat to him.

"Tell him to calm down! Tell him that your here and your fine...! You are fine, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Good. Go tell your brother that then."

Sasuke rolled his eyes one last time. He put his helmet on the rack and walked back to his bike. He reached into the bag that was hanging off the side of the handlebars and pulled out a gun. He threw it to Deidara who was watching him with intense eyes. "I'm not going to shoot you." Sasuke stated teasingly.

Deidara huffed and turned on his heal. "Just go calm your brother down." With that, he walked away.

Sasuke sighed before taking his bag and walking out of the garage after him.

Sasuke walked into the house, bag in hand and whistled at the size and comforting inside of the mansion.

"Deidara!"

Deidara cringed when he heard Sasuke's older brother call for him. Deidara walked up to Sasuke and handed the pistol to him. "You're going to need this. I assure you that much."

"GET ME MORE BULLETS TO WHERE I CAN PRETEND IT'S MY FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHERS HEAD!"

Sasuke blinked as he took the gun from Deidara's hand. Was Itachi really that angry with him? What else had Itachi worked up? He knew that it couldn't be him being late by only thirty minutes. Sasuke has been late by two days and Itachi wasn't pretending to shoot him in the head... Or was he? Sasuke didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

"I-Itachi!" Deidara called. "Sasuke is here!"

There was silence.

Sasuke and Deidara both knew that Itachi was calming himself down and they also knew that Itachi would be coming up to either, A; yell at Sasuke. B; shoot him somewhere where it wasn't deathly (like he hasn't done it before) or C; was going to come up and apologize... Sasuke and Deidara knew that one would be new.

Footsteps coming down the hallway told them that Itachi was coming. When he rounded the corner with a gun in hand, Sasuke pulled the gun at his side up and pointed it at his elder brother in alarm. It was the same pistol as the one in America.

Deidara had connections to the pilot of the airplane and asked him to keep their guns safely in his quarters just for a good seven thousand dollars. The Uchiha's had over ten million dollars invested in their weapons. They just had to pay a one million dollar price to get their weapons shipped over with them.

The two Uchiha's stood only twenty feet away from each other, pointing guns with their fingers on the trigger.

"You know you had me worried." Itachi stated.

"Blame Tsunada."

"I can't blame something that isn't her fault."

"She's the one that wouldn't give me my schedule."

"Then you should've pointed a gun at her head, shouldn't have you?"

Sasuke growled. "I can't just go and point guns at people that are innocent."

"I'm sure Tsunada has had her work cut out for her at her job."

"She seemed to be blood free."

"Don't we look blood free all the time?"

Sasuke paused thinking of something to say to his older brother.

"That's what I thought." Itachi stated. Itachi walked forward a little bit only to have a bullet fly past his head into the wall. He also knew that Sasuke wouldn't take pity on him just because he's his brother. They were both killers that wouldn't think twice about killing someone whose a threat... Itachi could guess that his body language looked a little threatening. He stopped walking and rolled his eyes at his brother. "How many bullets do you have in that gun, little brother?"

"Five." Sasuke stated.

Itachi nodded, knowing that his brother didn't use any of the bullets on anyone while he was away. So he couldn't be lying about him just being in the office waiting for Tsunada like Itachi was thinking. "Shoot then." He demanded. "I want to see how many you have."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Did you just give me permission to shoot at you?"

Itachi nodded. "I know my brother won't kill me for any reason. I might come out with a scratch or two but I could careless. I've been in worse situations."

Sasuke lowered his gun ever so slightly just by his brother's comment. Itachi never gave Sasuke permission to shoot at him since what happened last time. Sasuke killed one of the members on accident from shooting at the target and missing terribly. He killed him in an instant.

"I don't want to hurt you, Itachi. You know this. I'm not going to-!" He was rudely cut off when a bullet skimmed his left arm that was effectively holding his pistol. He almost dropped it but he kept it loosely in his grip whimpering slightly from the pain in his arm. It was almost an in-audio whimper but Deidara caught it and made a silent promise to the younger Uchiha to tend to his wound after this was over. "What the hell was tha-"

"Being weak." Itachi stated. "Your not turning weak on me, Sasuke. I need you as much as you need me, too." Itachi was still pointing the gun right at Sasuke with his finger on the trigger.

Sasuke changed arms to where he wouldn't take to much energy to move his left arm, which was his best shooting arm so that the blood wouldn't rush to the wound. He knew it was bad. The wound hurt and he could tell that it was staining his dark blue, tight sweatshirt.

He pointed the pistol at Itachi and aimed a little off to the side of his head. It has been two years since the incident and Sasuke has gotten better with aiming and knowing when to shoot and how to time the movements of the other shooter. He refused to shoot at an un-armed man or woman. Though, shooting at his brother was still hard. It wasn't even that he was his own brother that it was hard. It was the factor that Sasuke couldn't predict his movements as well as everyone else's. His brother was just fluid and you could never predict waters movements. They always were different whichever way you looked at it.

Effectively aiming in the right position, he shot once and twice before stopping. The wall behind Itachi had two marks in almost the same exact spot.

Itachi smirked at the skills his younger brother had with his pistol. Itachi didn't doubt that Sasuke would never part with his pistol. It was their fathers. He would always have that pistol no matter what happened. Itachi even told Sasuke that _if_ he were to be killed or _when _he died of old age he would be buried with it. Sasuke just turned away and rolled his eyes.

That pistol goes everywhere with him as if it were a boys favorite action figure or a girls doll. Itachi knew that Sasuke loved that pistol. The handle that was black was costumed made for their fathers hand and was re-shaped for Sasuke's own hand, the shinny mental surrounding the rest of the gun whipped down and clean shined in the light and the golden bullets lied waiting inside of the guns barrel to be fired.

Sasuke shot again, this time on Itachi left instead of his right coming in mere inches of his head making his hair blow slightly.

Two other members of the Akatsuki were standing behind Sasuke as he shot at his still aiming brother. You could tell that Itachi was debating on something.

Sasori was one of the two that were standing near Sasuke by Deidara's side. The other named Pein with orange hair and red eyes. He had various piercings on his face; twelve in total. Three in the bridge of his nose, all barbells coming in on one side and out the other, two lip piercings (both snake bites), up and down his ear were the other six piercings and the last one a metal bar coming from his cartilage down his ear lob.

They both watch with high interested, them both only showing mild of what they were feeling. They both cared deeply for the safety of both brothers and felt the need to protect them and even take a bullet for them if it came down to that. But this. The two of the brothers fighting over being late by thirty minutes, was utterly ridiculous. Having a shooting match was just stupid for something like that.

Sasuke shot again. He only had one bullet left and he needed to decide on what he was going to say to his brother once they were finished. Neither one of them have played to this extreme before and it was new to the both of them. Feeling the need to shoot over head of the older Uchiha; he shot...

Sasuke didn't catch what happened next. All he heard was his pistol go off and then Itachi's gun go off. He thought he was actually dead for a minute. He didn't think that Itachi would actually kill him though. He was right. Since it seemed like eternity when he watched the act and heard the tingling of the two bullets hitting each other, he couldn't believe that that actually happened. They both fell to the ground, both bent from the impact. Sasuke's heart was racing by his brother decision to do such a reckless thing. But he was also impressed. He didn't think that his brother could read his movements since he couldn't read his.

Though, he needed something to eat so he tucked his pistol (after turning on the safty) into his pants pocket and walked off towards the kitchen without a word to any of the surrounding people.

Itachi stared after his brother and sighed in defeat. He called; "Sasuke." He dragged his hand over his face and sighed again. "Don't be late. I get anxious."

Sasuke's face scrunched up. _"Really?"_ He asked himself sarcastically.

* * *

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

Love,

Vixie795!


	3. Unusual Lunch

Welcome to the third chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

**Warnings: **Language, sex, incest, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yes, Sasuke has a journal. It's labeled on the front as the Angel's curse... Have fun reading!!

"..." Speaking.

_"..."_ Thoughts.

_... Journal writing._

* * *

_Thursday; January 7th._

_It's been two days of nothing but school and settling into the house. Zukaku had to fix the wall to where it looked normal to the maids that Itachi insisted on hiring. I made it clear that I didn't want the maids because that means we couldn't have gun wars in the middle of the hallway. Itachi only scolded and told me that the maids were with Akatsuki. That made me just a little more comfortable with it._

_Driving a motorcycle is a little hard since I have successfully made my life at school perfect for my liking. I have a good portion of friends that I don't consider as 'fans' or 'haters'. They're all quiet and have been labeled (like I was in America when I went to school) as the hotties of the school since their all 'heart throbs'... Pretty stupid if you ask me._

_Though, it surprised me when I saw one of the guys from 'my new group' hanging out with an over active blonde. And not just a random blonde but the blonde I met in the office. Naruto, I think. But anyways. A pink haired girl was drooling over me over half the time while I sat at the lunch table outside. She told me that I shouldn't give any recognition to any of the people flaunting over the group... Obviously, she was trying to make sure that she got me... It didn't work._

_Gaara was the one hanging out with Naruto. He's quiet. And calm. Though, I could careless about him. I'm not here to make friends and some how, I think he knows that. You can tell that he didn't want this either because when he tried to hang out with the blonde, he was pulled away by the circle that was in-circling our group... It was a blood bath afterwards. I didn't mind._

_Oh! No one recognized me even though I recognized a couple of people. Such as:_

_1). Two of my teachers._

_2). Random people in the hall._

_3). And amazingly Neji Hyuuga; another male in the circle I'm in._

_He was the only one that asked if he knew me from somewhere. I'll have to ask Deidara to look him up and see if his uncle still has Byakugan in tack. Itachi and I never thought that Byakugan would never work out so I wouldn't be surprised if it's down and out of business._

_But now I've wrote over four pages in my journal and the people around me are giving me looks. So I'm headin' out to go and grab something else to eat. No good food at this school in the first place. There never was._

* * *

Shutting his journal, he slipped it into the blue and black bag by the edge of the table. He heard the metal of the spiral metal on the edge hit the shinny metal of the pistol on the bottom of his bag. He smirked. He had his pistol in his bag just in case something were to happen while he was at school. It's happen before and he didn't want to get shot again and loose several innocent people just because of him.

"Sasuke."

He looked up into green eyes. "Yeah?"

The green eyed male looked at Sasuke for a moment longer before answering. "I want you to met someone. He's been dying to met you for the past two days."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the choice of words from the boy. "Okay." This was Gaara. A green eyed male with a kanji symbol on his forehead, flaming red head and a bad ass attitude that Sasuke actually liked. He lead Sasuke past the groupies and to a separate table that only had a good ten people at it. Probably less.

A fatter one, stealing food off others plates was keeping a good mood in everyone near them other than the more sour people that had sticks shoved up their ass. Two brunettes, one had shaggy brown hair and the other had his head down on the table with his hair tied back in a pony tail. Another with a black bowl hair cut was keeping a conversation going while they protected their food with a girl that had her midnight blue hair cut to her ears and white eyes much like Neji Hyuuga's. Others sat at the table with the intention to hide their food from the hungry boy but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to any of the people other than one at the table.

It was the blonde. Naruto was sitting along side shaggy haired brunette grinning like he was having fun, which is what they were having. What was more fun than hiding your food from a fat, hungry boy? Sasuke could think of a few things.

"Naruto." Gaara said sitting down at the table. The fight for the food automatically stopped and everyone turned to the two boys that didn't belong at their table and a little mini formation of the braver fan-girls standing a good twenty feet away from them to where if they were to be given a death threat, they could bolt without worry of the death threat becoming real.

Sasuke stared at the blonde that stared right back in utter confusion. Then realization hit the blonde. He stood up and pointed a finger right at Sasuke. "HITOGOROSHI!"

Gaara blinked in confusion while everyone at the table sweat dropped.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly before he smirked. "I'm amazed you remember, dobe." Sasuke stated.

Naruto blinked a couple times before lowering his accusing finger to his side and stared at him. "You are the one from the office, aren't you?"

"You don't even know if this guy is a murderer and your calling him one?!" His friend with shaggy brown hair yelled.

"I'm sure that this is... What's your name again?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the brunette smacked his forehead. "That's my exact point!" The brunette yelled. "Idiot."

Sasuke's eyes were filled with amusement as the two were getting inches away from the others face. Sasuke chuckled lightly when the blonde was hit in the back of the head by a blonde girl sitting at the table.

He pouted and looked at Sasuke shocked after he heard that the raven was doing something close to laughing. "I didn't think that someone like you could actually laugh." Naruto commented quietly.

The brunette barked out a laugh. "Blondie! Stop drooling over the Uchiha and let's get back to our conversation."

The blonde blushed lightly and glanced up at Sasuke with a pout. He turned and sat down facing the oppisite direction of the brunette.

"Ah! C'mon Naruto! Don't do that now!"

"Your a jerk, Kiba." Naruto mumbled, still pouting towards the blonde girl in front of him.

The one named Kiba slowly blinked and let a grin spread across his face. He walked just one step forward and pressed his lower body against Naruto's back. Naruto gasped quietly but recovered and turned around to Kiba. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

Naruto glared lightly at the brunette before rolling his eyes and standing up. Everyone at the table were watching Kiba and Naruto as was Gaara and Sasuke.

"Whatever, you know you want this." Naruto said getting within Kiba's personal space and rubbing his nose along his.

Kiba grinned. "Oh yes, Naruto. You know it." Kiba said seductively.

Sasuke glared hard at the brunette as he turned his head slightly to the side. Sasuke knew that he was going to lean in for a kiss. Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto didn't make a move to stop him.

Sasuke felt the need to reach into his bag and pull ou-! "FUCK!!" No one hearing the Uchiha be so load before, everyone turned to him with a shock expression, Gaara with his eyes widened only slightly. Sasuke took off in the direction of the table hoping to find his bag. His eyes widened. "DAMMIT!" Now the table from the circle was looking at him with a confused expression. "WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY FUCKING BAG!"

The girl with pink hair blinked. "Um, uh, N-Neji-kun t-took it to where n-no one would steal it." She answered.

Sasuke didn't thank the girl before he took off running in the direction of the hallways. He was going to have to kill the Hyuuga boy if he looked inside his bag. He didn't have a problem with that but certainly other people would. They would get suspicious and begin to put together why Neji died especially with the out burst he had just minutes ago.

Speeding down the hallway, he made it to the empty corridor. When he turned a corner, the next thing he saw was the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his head before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was engulfed by black.

* * *

Review my readers!! :) Sorry for the short chapter by the way. I couldn't think of anything to write in the middle before I had an idea hit me like a bullet. Have Sasuke be knocked out is a great way to leave you all hanging and waiting and wanting to read the next chapter... Ain't I just evil? ;)

(I know! I know! Ain't ain't a word).

Love,

Vixie795!!!


	4. Roof top Incounter

Welcome to the forth chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

**Warnings: **Language, sex, incest, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yes, Sasuke has a journal. It's labeled on the front as the Angel's curse... Have fun reading!!

"..." Speaking.

_"..."_ Thoughts.

_... Journal writing._

* * *

_"Oh... God." _Was all Sasuke thought when he felt the raging headache. The pain was familiar. He couldn't have been shot. He couldn't have been strangled. He could have been knocked out... But with what?

"Who the hell are you with?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and then rolled his eyes even though that took more energy. He should've known there'd be a blind fold. "Let me go." Sasuke said calmly.

"Why are you here in Konoha? There hasn't been another cooperation in Konoha in a long time. Who are you with?"

"Like I would tell you." Sasuke stated. "Tell me who you are." You could tell that Sasuke was beginning to get angry. It wouldn't take long for him to find a way out of the ropes that bonded him to what he guessed was a chair. "Where are we? I know for a fact that I didn't just get knock out for a minute or two. Students must be crawling in the halls. Where are we? The janitors closet?"

"Roof." The boy stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened just barely.

"Move at all and I'm sending you over the edge." The boy let the chair tip back slightly to show that he wasn't kidding.

"Who are _you _with?" Sasuke hissed. "Hebi? A new subordinate for Sharingan? Rinnegan?"

"Where are you from?" The boy demanded. "Why did you come here in the first place? There couldn't have been anything wrong in America that caused you to come here. Hebi is over in America and if they come over here, my clan swears to kill them whether or not they're on our side."

Sasuke has only known a couple people here for a short amount of time. He closed his eyes and began to think. It couldn't be Gaara because he was with him the whole time. Sakura said that it was Neji that took his bag but somehow, he highly doubted that. And everyone was at the table when he left.

"Name some of the clans here in Japan."

Sasuke began to think back to when he was in Japan. It was hard to name the clans that Akatsuki didn't already wipe out. "Byakugan." He started.

"Byakugan has connections to what families?"

"Is this a game show?" Sasuke spat.

The boy tipped the chair back in a jerk motion making Sasuke tense. The boy noticed and pulled up again. "Just do it."

Sasuke grinded his teeth together. "We'll play twenty questions." Sasuke said. "You asked me a question and then I ask you a question. When we figure which clan we're both from and we're enemies, you can kill me. If we're allies, we pretend this never happened."

The boy seemed to think for a minute.

Sasuke didn't jump but he felt the boy jump when the door to the roof swing open. "What in the hell are you doing?" Another voice asked.

"I'm taking care of this." He said.

"Why? He just moved here."

"It doesn't matter." The chair fell to the ground of the roof. Sasuke took it as a sign that the boy took his foot off the chair. He heard shuffling then he could hear metal being brushed against unwanted fingers. "Why else would someone other than our clan and family bring a gun to school if he wasn't from another clan? He has to be from another clan." The foot returned to the chair and tipped him backwards. "He even admitted that he was from another clan but he refused to tell me who."

"Personally." Sasuke snapped. "I rather die than tell you anything. But, my brother would kill me if I allowed myself to be murderer by an enemy clan. He almost did when I was just shot."

The two got quiet for a minute before Sasuke heard a sigh. "Continue." It was the other male that entered the roof. Sasuke recognized the voice but he couldn't match a name to it.

The foot on the chair pulled him back up again. "You are from America, right?"

"I was born in Japan and I moved to America."

The man narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's my turn to ask." He stated. The boy glared. "Are you part of a clan that's allies with Hebi?"

The boy sighed. "No." He said. "Why did you move to America?"

Sasuke thought for a minute debating whether or not he should lie about his past. He decided against it. "My father and mother were murderer by Orochimaru and since he was after the whole clan and wanted to have my clan destroyed, he was going to kill me and my brother next. My brother took me to America and we were living there ever since." He answered. "What's your name?"

The boy froze. "That's not part of the game."

"It's still a question."

"What's the point in the blind fold then?"

"It's not like I'm not going to figure out who you are with in the first place."

It was quiet for a good twenty seconds before he felt the chair fall forward onto the roof. He was being pulled forward away from the edge only a second later. The movements stopped when he felt something pressed against his head. It was cold. A gun. His gun. He grinded his teeth together. He didn't like his gun being pointed at him. He never has. It's like being suicidal.

The blind fold was lifted from his eyes a second later. He blinked a couple times getting used to the new light brought on. After he was used to the new light, he looked at his surroundings to see a red head standing in the background. He growled. "I should've known that you were with a clan. It's quite obvious with the mark." He was signaling the kanji tattoo on Gaara's forehead.

"It's not my fault that your in this situation, Sasuke." Gaara said. "A former member of any clan would be more alert."

Sasuke cursed himself. He did let his guard down by leaving his bag back with the table. It wasn't like America. He was able to do that with his friends help, which were also part of an ally clan of Akatsuki, to hid his bag from anyone who would want to steal it. Sasuke looked off to his side of the man who was holding_ his _pistol to his head. He glared hard at the being known as Kankuro, another member of the circle he was invited to join. He looked around again noticing two other standing figures for the first time. "Neji." He growled his name out as if he wanted to murderer him. He did. "And you." A member of the group Gaara had brought him to with the blonde named Naruto was standing there with a small handgun in her hands. She was the one that hit Naruto on the back of the head. The one with four ponytails on her head. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask that." Kankuro said pushing the gun further into Sasuke temple. "Your clan. It originates from Japan, yes?"

Sasuke nodded. "These people are all in your clan, right?"

Kankuro shook his head. "No. Whose the leader of your clan?"

"My bother. How many clans have members that go here to this school?"

Kankuro thought for a minute. "There aren't very many students that are in clans that I know of but there are five clans that I know of that have a student in them that go here. Does your clan has a logo?"

"Yes." Sasuke stated. They were both only giving out little information for the questions because that was how they were taught to go with it; both Kankuro and Sasuke. "What are the names of the clans that have students going to this school?"

Kankuro cursed inwardly. He knew that question would come up sooner or later. "Kyuubi, Shukaku, Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan."

Sasuke sighed. They were all alright with Akatsuki... At least, Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan are but Kyuubi Sasuke hasn't heard from in a long time since there father was leading the clan and Shukaku had a feud with Akatsuki was the last time they heard from them, too. And that was when their father was in charge as well. "I am a friend of Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan."

"What about Kyuubi and Shukaku?"

"That is your question?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that yours?"

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't about to go through this. "I'm not sure about Shukaku because my father had a feud with them before he was murdered. I also haven't heard from Kyuubi since my father was alive."

Kankuro didn't lower the gun from Sasuke's head so he knew that Kankuro wasn't part of Byakugan, Sharingan or Rinnegan.

"Don't." Neji said suddenly.

Sasuke looked at Neji. Kankuro did as well. "What?"

"If he is friends with Byakugan, then he is my friend." Neji said. "We have a lot of friends but only three clans fit into what Sasuke has said so far and Sasuke isn't from Kyuubi because _the other _is the son of the leader that was also murdered. He can't be with Kyuubi so he must be with Sharingan or Akatsuki, both, either friends or neutral with Shukaku."

Kankuro grinded his teeth together and he reluctantly lowered Sasuke's gun. "Fine." He bit out before dropping the gun.

"Oi!" Sasuke yelled once the pistol hit the ground. "Be nice to it!"

"Plus, you could've just killed someone." Gaara said calmly and walking forward to the gun and picking it up. He looked it over for a minute before pointing it at Sasuke and pulling the trigger. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the bullet hit the chair. He thought he was actually going to be shot. "Calm down, Sasuke." Gaara said. "If you haven't notice, your chained to a chair at the moment and my brother was stupid enough to drop the key off the side of the building stating that he was sure that you were an enemy."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your brother doesn't seem fit to be in a clan." Sasuke mumbled once the chains were removed from his right arm. He reached over and pulled the now loose chains off his other arm and began working on his legs.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw how he handles a sniper gun." Gaara stated.

Sasuke mumbled more incoherent things about Gaara's brother.

"What are you doing here in America, Sasuke?" Neji asked. "My uncle hasn't heard from your brother in two months. He told me that you guys were in America."

"We had a lot of run in's with Hebi." Sasuke started. He stood from the chair and reached out to take the pistol from Gaara. He handed him the gun. "They were getting pictures of us and they were starting to figure out some things about us."

"What were you doing to Hebi that was making them so angry with you?" The blonde from Naruto's table asked.

Sasuke debated on making up a lie but he decided against it. "I'm going to have to ask Itachi if I can tell you." Sasuke said.

Gaara nodded. "That's probably that right idea in the first place." Gaara said.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm still human. I have to eat. Let's go." Sasuke started to walked away while holding his gun at his side. He looked at Neji. "Where's my bag? I'm sure I would be arrested if I was seen carrying a gun around school openly."

Neji nodded understandingly. He reached over and grabbed the bag that was leaning against the wall. "Here. Everything is still in it."

"So, did you read the journal?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "Sorry. I was only trying to find out some information. You don't mention the name of your clan once in that whole thing." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed. "Because I was afraid that someone from an opposing clan would find it and use it against us. It would be bad if that were to happen. The closest thing I got to mentioning any of the peoples name in different clans were just you and Byakugan and I didn't mention much."

"You wrote a lot about the encounters with Hebi. I know what you and your brother wanted but the question is if you got it."

Sasuke paused for a minute. Byakugan was an ally so it shouldn't be that bad to just tell him that they succeed on getting it. Finally, Sasuke nodded. Plus, the color of Neji's eyes were unnatural and he was going to do some research on them. "We got it."

Neji smiled. "You'll be able to bring Orochimaru to his knees in no time."

"We're not anywhere close to that yet. We still have to find out his location and on top of that, we're running low on resources. Our main resource organization stopped serving us when we moved away from America since sending transmission and guns from America to Japan would be reckless. We have to find a knew organization that would sell as low as them now and Itachi has been searching all day today and yesterday for one. It's harder to find than we would've hoped."

"And having as little of clan members as you have it's even harder, right?"

"Right." Sasuke said. "We have seven members in training at the moment and we need several more. Itachi is hoping that I can make friends that have parents that have connections to my family or someone in the organization. Then, we can recruit them in hopes that their parents will let them."

Neji blinked. "Will parents let their kids go into gang like activity freely?" He asked.

"You really think that that's going to work?" Gaara asked.

"It's not even about that. If their parents have a connection, it's most likely that their kids have gun training for protection and have had to use it some time in their life. Their parents will get over it." Sasuke stated.

Neji sighed. "You're just like your brother." Neji said. "You don't care as long as you get your way."

Sasuke glared and stepped forward to the slightly taller male. "I _always _get what I want." Sasuke said slowly, in a threateningly low voice.

Neji smirked. "That's because your a spoiled brat."

Sasuke glared harder.

"Neji." A calm voice said. "Don't provoke someone with a gun."

Neji looked up from Sasuke just barely able to see over the others head to see a spiky blonde haired boy. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I heard a gun shot and expected Gaara had shot someone." He looked around briefly. "Looks like everyone's okay, but looks like Sasuke's got a gun."

Neji snorted. "Yeah, he probably can't even use it correctly."

Next thing Neji knew was the ground. He was tackled by a blur of brown and gunshots rang through everyone's ear. Sasuke had a cold expression on his face and everyone else's but Gaara's shocked.

"You shouldn't underestimate the last survivors of the Uchiha clan." Gaara stated.

Sasuke froze. _"How in the hell...!"_

"Probably wondering how I knew that, huh, Uchiha?" Gaara said.

Sasuke nodded. "I haven't been a part of the Uchiha clan since my father was murdered. Don't you dare bring that thing back into my life."

"Okay, I'm confused." Naruto stated, rubbing his forehead. "Sasuke is part of the Akatsuki and he was part of the Akatsuki when his father was the leader of it. But what dose this have to do with _the Uchiha clan_?" Naruto asked. "I've never even heard of it."

"Naruto. Your from the Uzumaki clan since you have been in Kyuubi from the moment of your birth. I'm in the Hyuuga clan and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are all in the Sabaku clan. It's just that Sasuke's father was murdered leaving him and Itachi to protect the clan since it was an untimely death so he couldn't get another leader. Sasuke's father died and killed the Uchiha clan. Whenever a groups leader is killed, there family clan is expected to die, which would be Sasuke and Itachi, but since they didn't die, the Uchiha clan name is still out there and is suppose to be getting picked up by Sasuke or Itachi. Itachi's to busy with Akatsuki business to obtain the Uchiha clan name again so Sasuke is suppose to take it. I'm guessing he doesn't want to for some reason." Neji answered.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Okay, I think I get it a little better but why wouldn't he want to obtain the Uchiha clan name again?"

"Because if I do, I'll have to give up being an Akatsuki member." Sasuke said, lowering the slightly hot gun to his side. "Don't you ever." Sasuke was glaring heatedly at Neji. "Ever underestimate me." He turned and walked towards he door that Temari was standing by.

She got out of his way quickly and gulped down the lump in her throat. "I-I think you pissed him off, Neji." Temari stated.

Neji's eye twitched. "I can't believe he tried to shoot me." Neji stood up after getting Kankuro off of him.

"Your not even going to say thank you for saving your life?" Kankuro asked.

Neji looked at him. "Byakugan owes you." Neji stated before walking off in the direction of the door.

Temari pocketed the small gun and sighed after Neji left. "I haven't had any action for the past two weeks." Temari said, annoyed. "That was the most I've had."

"We have in mission in a couple days, Temari. You can hold out." Kankuro said whipping off the dirt on his shoulder. "Let's go. Gaara I'm sure is getting pretty blood thirsty." Kankuro teased glancing back at his little brother who was giving him a heated glare.

"Shut it. You know how he gets isn't something to joke about." Temari said.

Gaara sighed. "You guys worry to much. Let's just go and see if the Uchiha murdered Hyuuga yet." Gaara said walking off.

Temari also sighed not to long after and followed with Kankuro not to far behind. Naruto followed silently, deep in thought. Gaara was a little surprised by the blonde quietness.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he walked down the stairs to get back into the hallway. He knew that lunch was far over and Sasuke was probably out of the building to go and eat since he didn't get to eat but he wasn't panning on going back to class either. He was going to go and find Sasuke. Have a little talk of some sort. Find out what's going on with Akatsuki and may be find Itachi a good deal with resources.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!! Review! My mothers yelling at me to get off the computer at the moment so this is kinda suckish. I'll probably upload a new chapter in a weeks tops since I get on every day. :) Don't call me a nerd because I look nothing of the sort and I have D's in almost every class but Math, Science, P.E, Choir and Social studies. Hehe.

Love,

Vixie795!


	5. Premeir Mystery

Welcome to the fifth chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

**Warnings: **Language, sex, incest, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

_"..."_ Thoughts.

_... Journal writing._

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily. "Kiba." He started. "I'm bored."

The brunette looked up above him to see the overactive blonde laying on his bed in only baggy jeans. He smirked and stood up from the floor where he sat. Naruto looked at him and coked his head to the side. Kiba go onto the bed and crawled over top of the blonde. "So, Naruto." Kiba said seductively. "What do you want to do?"

Naruto blinked a couple times. "You know, we only play like this at school to where people would leave us alone." Naruto said.

"We started to where you wouldn't kill anyone." Kiba joked, not moving from his spot.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned. "I'm not a cold blooded killer." Naruto stated wiggling out from underneath the brunette. "I'm only here to protect you. I was hired to do so." Naruto sighed. "It's not like I always wanted to become a killer."

Kiba sighed as well. "You don't have to beat yourself up over this. We were friend before you were hired to protect me in the first place." Kiba said.

"That's also how you found out about my family." Naruto said grinning widely.

Kiba laughed. "Boy! That was a surprise!"

Naruto grinned at the brunette and began to laugh with him remembering the look on Kiba's face when he was introduced for _the first time _to his bodyguard. It's been three years now and Naruto still had the same assignment to protect him since Kiba's family is still being targeted for all they know.

Kiba smiled at the blonde. "You know I have a crush on you, Naruto." Kiba said. "You just think of me as a friend but when we're doing those things at school, for me, they're real and I like them."

Naruto groaned. "You not making this any easier. Your not making it any less boring either." Kiba pouted towards the blonde who stuck out his tongue and grinned. He sat up quickly and grinned with his eyes wide. "I know what we can do."

Kiba knit his eyebrows. "Get me in trouble and I'll kill you."

A mischievous grin spread across Naruto's lips before he stood, grabbed his shirt, put it on and grabbed Kiba pulling him out the door of his room.

* * *

"You can not be serious?!" Kiba whispered angrily.

"I already told you. I'm dead serious. This is my mission from two days ago. It's due in three days. I have to get it done and over with." Naruto said.

Kiba looked in front of him to the large building in front of him. Limos were pulling up and men were dressed in black were standing to the side holding people back. "If this is due in three days then can't you do it another night when I'm not with you?!"

"I can't." Naruto said. "This is the only night that Hirokoto Manoyoko will be here. He's a big guy in a big business." Naruto grinned. "I guess you can't say he's big in size because he's about two feet shorter than I am." Naruto said. (A//N: Naruto is five eleven).

Kiba grinned back. His grin wiped clear off his face when Naruto took out a gun case from the orange bag on his back. Kiba looked at the name on the grey gun case. "You have to kill him." Kiba knew so it wasn't a question. It was an A-91 Compact Assault Rifle. One of Naruto's favorite guns because it was fast and... Kiba sweat dropped as Naruto opened the case to a costume made... Orange armored gun. "I should've known."

"Yeah." Naruto said cocking the orange thing. "You should've. Just stay out of the was of it and it'll be fast. Once I see him, he'll be dead and they wouldn't have any proof that I did it. Plus, they don't even know we're here." Naruto stated happily.

Kiba looked over the edge of the building down several floors to the ground. He gulped.

"Chicken shit." Naruto teased.

"Says the killer." Kiba teased right back.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Already going numb, I see." The earpiece said into Naruto's ear.

"Just get into place, Suigetsu." Naruto said.

The person on the other end chuckled. "So hasty. Like always."

A couple minute after sitting and waiting, Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the new people in the crowd. Not normal people either. It was another clan. Naruto's eyes widened more than a fraction when he saw the red clouds outlined with white and the full black cloak with just a strip of red along the middle of the cloak. He looked at Kiba who was fiddling with his nails while leaning against the wall. Naruto slid down the wall quickly hiding himself and his gun.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kiba asked, now alert seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"Another clan is here." Naruto said. "They're probably on a mission as well. Of course, once Hirokoto goes inside the building, I'll have to wait the whole night for him to come out and it's not very likely that I'll even be alert enough to aim correctly when he does come out."

"Naruto-kun!" The earpiece rang. "Another clan is here! Can you identify them? I can't get a good enough look at them from my position."

"I can't. If you haven't noticed, I haven't been able to do any research on the other clans since I've been with Kiba. You guys are lucky I'm keeping up with out clan's updates." Naruto stated.

The other line buzzed in again with a sigh. "Okay. Here's the knew plan-"

"I'm the leader of this mission, Suigetsu." Naruto said. "You might be the rightful ere to the clans position but it's currently full. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

The line was silent. "Then what's your plan, leader?" He asked politely.

"I say we see what their doing and continue to try and do our mission along with identifying them. They aren't Sharingan, are they?"

"I don't think so." Suigetsu said. "Unless they changed in the past week then no. They could just be a regular street gang. Or under cover security for the movie premiere."

Kiba sighed. "And I wanted to go to this so bad." He groaned. "And I end up being evolved in a crime in it."

"Shut up, Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba looked at Naruto's eyes and noticed the red. "Your whining getting on my nerves."

"Don't let nine tails out yet." Suigetsu warned harshly. "Your let him out and I'll be forced to murder you since a fellow Kyuubi member is the only thing know to actually stop it."

Naruto cursed inwardly. He was getting upset by the fact that someone always has to ruin his missions whether or not it's an interference or it's a member of a different or same clan. "Let's just shoot the bastard and get it over with." He looked at Kiba and grinned. "Then, I'll take you out to ice cream, my little puppy."

Kiba rolled his eyes before returning to picking at his nails. Naruto leaned off the wall and pulled the gun up so that it was resting perfectly on the edge of the roof. He looked for his target again and found him signing an autograph for a couple girls. Naruto sighed. He didn't want to patronize the poor girls more than they already were going to be when he shot them so he waited.

After Hirokoto began walking down the red carpet, Naruto took aim. He laid his finger on the trigger again and made sure that the shot would be fatal_._

_"Shot him, kit. He's all yours."_

Naruto smirked at his nine tails, Kyuubi's impatiens. He closed one eye and began to take aim for the second time.

Kiba peeked his head over the wall to see the guy walking down the carpet. He was getting closer to the entrance, which caused Kiba to get anxious. Whenever Naruto misses his target, he gets angry because of Kyuubi and begins to beat up on whatever is there. Kiba has been a victim of this many times but he doesn't mind. Kyuubi never goes for a gun or something that will cause major damage to him in any way. He's only been in the hospital twice by Kyuubi and a million because of his recklessness with trying to save Naruto when he's in a fight. The bastard always pulls a gun on him and tries to kill Naruto but Kiba has almost always been there to take that bullet. Naruto and Kiba have been friends for a long time; four years before Naruto was hired to protect Kiba three years ago. That's seven years they have been together.

Naruto looked through the scope and calculated his out come. The man waved one last time and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him...

Gun fired and blood covered the floor.

XxXxSceneChangexXxX

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled running down the hallway.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Sasuke asked walking out of his room.

"Someone put this under the door. Two guards were found tied up at their post while the others were knocked out. I'm amazed someone wasn't killed." Itachi said holding out an envelope to Sasuke. Sasuke took the note and opened it, reading.

_There is more clans around that you need to  
keep in touch with other than Sharingan and  
Rinnegan. More powerful clans have the  
recourses you need at the moment to succeed  
in hiding that tool in your possession. My clan  
does not wish to take that tool because we  
do not need it when we already have a tool  
as such of our own. But, now that you are  
going to open it, it'll be like a Pandora's box.  
Nothing but trouble to your clan unless you  
do research. You can open it without the right  
research but I strongly suggest you take my  
advice. Keep it out of reach of any of the other  
clans. Sharingan is a powerful clan, though.  
They're named after one of the last four-bloodline  
limits, after all. If they find it, they will most  
likely top you. You want to stay on top and be  
the most powerful like always, right, Itachi?_

_Keep in touch with my clan is all I ask. If you  
want to try and met with me and my clan,  
go to the premiere tonight and stand in the  
crowd. I will spot you._

Sasuke closed the note after reading it aloud and looked at Itachi. "We going to go?"

Itachi thought. It might be a good idea but what if it's a trap? "We'll take Sasori, Deidara, Zukaku and Tobi."

"Tobi?" Sasuke asked. "He's in training."

"This is a field training session." Itachi said.

Sasuke thought for a minute then sighed in defeat. "If he kills anyone without reason, I'll kill him." Sasuke warned walking back into his room to grab the pistol that was sitting on his bed. He loaded it and put extra bullets into his pocket just in case something happened. "Get a gun."

"Get a gun." Itachi repeated to himself slowly. He walked towards his room and grabbed a revolver along with some extra bullets. "Deidara!" Itachi called.

The blonde came running into the room and ran into Itachi on the way. He blushed slightly. "S-Sumimasen." Deidara stuttered backing away from the chest he ran into.

--

Sasuke walked out of his room in his leather outfit to see his brother pushing his fellow clan member against the wall while attacking his lips. Sasuke groaned. "Itachi!" Itachi broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke with a stern look. "We have to go." Sasuke reminded him.

Itachi sighed. "Later tonight, I'll finish what I started." Itachi said to Deidara.

Deidara blushed at the thought and nodded. Itachi left to his room again, leaving a blushing blonde and a unhappy Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away and went to go and get Tobi, Zukaku and Sasori while his brother got ready. "Sasori." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen. Once Sasori saw him, he dropped what he was doing and followed Sasuke out of the room. "Get Zukaku. I need to get to that reckless imbecile." Sasuke muttered the last part as Sasori and him went their separate ways to find their separate guys.

--

"Why are you wearing that?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he walked out in an Akatsuki cloak. (A//N. You all know what it looks like).

"Because we aren't going to kill anyone so we're going under cover." Itachi answered throwing an Akatsuki cloak to Sasuke. "Put it on over it. It'll be fine."

Sasuke growled at the thing but reluctantly put it on over his leather outfit. He liked the feeling of the cloaks. Since Itachi had taken over Akatsuki, he customized all of the things in Akatsuki with the way he liked it. Their father and them have completely different taste and they all liked the more up-to-date cloaks.

They were out of the house in a matter of minutes and in the car on their way to the premier a second later.

* * *

Sasuke walked around, head down, cloak on and gun in hand inside of the large open sleeves loaded and ready to go. A tape on his shoulder caused him to tense.

"I hoped you would come, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked. "What the hell Neji?!" Sasuke exploded turning around to face the longhaired brunette that was in his own clan cloak. (The same design as the cloaks for Akatsuki. It was pure white with brown outlining the top and bottom of it and a long line of silver going through the middle along with silver outlined birds at the bottom where the clouds on the Akatsuki cloaks are). "Why did you do this?!"

People around the angry raven and smirking brunette were watching with disapproving faces. Neji chuckled. "Your causing a scene." Neji said. "Come on. I was just going to talk with you and your brother but you two seemed to not trust me."

"We couldn't figure out if it was a trap or not. You didn't give us any information about it." Sasuke said following Neji who was weaving through the crowd of people.

"Well, I wouldn't have got you two down here unless I didn't give you something to be curious about." Neji stated.

"That's true." Sasuke muttered to himself, though, Neji heard it as well but just didn't say anything about it.

They walked until they were with Itachi and he reacted the same way but didn't show it. Itachi knew the Hyuuga family for a while but once his parents were murdered, no contact.

"Why are you trying to help us?" Itachi asked.

"Because I don't want Sasuke to have the Sharingan." Neji stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why? It's not for you to decided what bloodline I get. You have your bloodline already so why can't I have on-"

"Because I know the defaults of having one. Mines different from Kyuubi's or Shukaku's."

Sasuke zoned out of the conversation only seconds later. _"Naruto... Does that mean that you have a bloodline limit?"_

"Sasuke." Neji said. "Your not listening. Listen to me. I'm telling you that I don't want you to have a bloodline limit because no one has been able to research it. If you at least let Temari look at the formula, she might be able to get rid of that bad part in the bloodline. If she can't, then you can take it and do whatever you want with it but I assure you that I can't be sure about what the side affects are. Kyuubi and Shukaku can both speak to you through mind. They are a real problem and only certain people can control them. That's why only certain people are aloud into certain clans in the first place." Neji sighed. _"Mine is probably the most safe out of the four blood lines. Mine only allows me to have three hundred and sixty view and a fifty-radius distance. It seems impossible but Byakugan has a blind spot. Right in the back of the neck which the creators of the four bloodlines were cut off from work."_ (A//N. You'll learn the story later in this story. I promise).

"Who asked you in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"No one but since your my friend and ally, it's my job to at least try and warn you of trouble."

"Sasuke!" The earpiece screamed in his ear.

"What? What is it?"

"Gunman. On the roof of the premiere!" It was Tobi through the microphone.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. "Tobi says there's a gun man on the roof of the premier." He told Itachi.

"Well, go help before he does something stupid." Itachi commanded. He turned back to Neji. "You mentioned something about new resources?"

Neji nodded. "I'll be glad to hook you up with new resources since you need them at the moment." Neji said.

Itachi nodded. "Come and talk with me in my car. I don't like the fact that others can hear what we're talking about." Itachi grabbed Neji's shoulder gently and began to lead the boy back to the car.

Sasuke was making his way towards the way Tobi directed him to go and got there in a matter of minutes.

"What is it Tobi?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Tobi didn't want to point so the brunette reached up and scratched his nose pointing slightly towards the roof on the opposite side of the red carpet. Sasuke peered up and noticed that there was a gun on the edge of the roof.

He glared at it wishing it would go away. "Have you found out what it's targeting?"

"I've noticed that it moves with someone, just slightly, every couple seconds. Then, it stops again after a moment and then goes again. I think it's one of the people on the red carpet." Tobi said.

Sasuke nodded. _"So that's why we keep him." _He thought. "Thanks Tobi. I'll be sure to tell Itachi of this along with your trainer Zukaku."

Tobi nodded. "Thank you, Sasuke-senpie."

Sasuke looked back up at the rooftop to see the movement just barely. _"It would be so much easier with Sharingan." _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked up and noticed the movement stopped. He looked at the red carpet and noticed that Hirokoto was waving good-bye to the crowd, thus, he was stopped.

Sasuke pulled his sleeve up and cocked his pistol. It only took one second before he shot. Though, he was to late. The other already shot and Hirokoto was laying on the ground bleeding with a bullet in the left side of his chest. He looked up at the roof and noticed no more gunman. He cursed before looking in front of him and noticed that everyone was running away from the scene. He decided to be part of the crowd before he was going to split and go to that building.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled in panic, crawling a couple feet to his friend that was laying on the ground with a bullet wound to his shoulder. "Oh my god."

"Naruto?" The voice sounded through the microphone. "Naruto?"

Kiba took the microphone from his groaning friend. "Suigetsu. Naruto's been shot."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "I'll be up there in a minute." He said.

Kiba put his hand on Naruto's neck and blue eyes opened wide the moment he touched his skin. "Don't." Naruto said, panting slightly. "It hurts."

Kiba nodded in understanding. "I know. I've only taken a bullet for you a hundred times."

Naruto tried to grin but it faulted and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Chikuso." Naruto muttered grabbing his arm.

Kiba looked at the wound and looked at it in concern. "Naruto."

"I'm not going to die Kiba." Naruto said, grinning successfully. "I'll be fine. The worse thing is that I'll bleed a little." Naruto began to sit up but was pushed back down by a hand on his shoulder. He winced. A white haired man bent down behind Naruto and looked over the wound with dark blue green eyes.

"You still have the bullet in your arm." Suigetsu mumbled.

Naruto scoffed. "Of course. I'm not about to go and dig threw my arm without Kyuubi out. He can surpass the pain. Not me." Naruto said chuckling lightly.

Suigetsu shook his head. "You know that I can't take you to a hospital without them running a police report. They'll be all over the Uzumaki states." Suigetsu said.

Naruto nodded slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

A minute later, his fang teeth were large and his nail were claws. He opened his eyes. They were cat eyes and beat red. The beast cringed when he felt the pain.

"Kyuubi-sama." Suigetsu said. "Your sprout has been shot and I'm asking to dig out the bullet."

Kyuubi seemed to think for a moment before locking eyes with Suigetsu. "You may do so." He said laying all the way back down on the ground.

Suigetsu looked at Kiba who was stunned and looking at Naruto in confusion. "You haven't seen Kyuubi out of Naruto yet, have you?" Suigetsu asked.

Kiba shook his head. "No. I've heard him before but I've never seen him in this state before."

"Just dig out the bullet already." Kyuubi demanded. "He's hurting."

Suigetsu nodded. "Hai, Kyuubi-sama." He glanced at Kiba who stood and began to walk away. He did not want to see his friend in that state any longer. An aura surrounded that whole area that just made him uncomfortable with it.

Kiba back up against a wall and slid down it. He did not want to see another friend die. He's seen death to much in his life and he didn't like it.

Kiba's eyes widened as he felt a gun pushed to his head. He's also had this happen to much as well. He turned to looked at the man and almost fainted from shock. "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke pushed the gun further into his temple. "What the hell are you doing here, Kiba?" Sasuke bit out angrily.

"I should be asking you that question." Kiba said. Kiba looked at Sasuke's outfit and gasped. "Your those guys from the premiere."

"Duh." Sasuke said. "It's Akatsuki, dimwit. Whose with you? Why are you on the roof?"

"I'm here with Naruto."

Sasuke's face faulted. "Who was shot?"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Naruto was shot."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself.

"What?"

Sasuke let go of Kiba and ran to the edge of the building. Naruto was laying on the titled floor alone with a bleeding gun wound. Sasuke stopped, not on his own accord. His breath was heavy and his body felt as if it was being held back. _"What the hell is wrong with me?" _Sasuke thought.

Something pressed to Sasuke's temple and he cursed as he felt the gun. He couldn't turn his head since his body wouldn't respond to him. The gun was moved then was replaced again.

A head moved to peek over his shoulder. He bent his head to the side and brought his lips close to Sasuke's ear. He breathed lightly right on Sasuke's neck causing the boy's hair to stand on end. He smirked. "... Bang."

Sasuke blinked a couple times trying to comprehend what just happened. He looked over, able to feel his body move and noticed that it was a hand in the shape of a gun pressed to his temple. He glanced behind him to a male with white hair and deep, dark green blue eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Suigetsu." He said pulling his hand away to shake Sasuke's hand over his shoulder. Sasuke reached up and shook his hand. "I'm with Kyuubi. I'm guessing your the one that shot little ol' Naruto-kun here." Suigetsu said. "And I'm guessing your with Akatsuki now that I can see your cloak clear enough."

Sasuke nodded. "I didn't think that it was him. Just someone trying to shoot a celebrity."

"Well, that 'celebrity' was a drug addict and was selling them under ground to gangs for money. His sick game." Suigetsu said shaking his head slightly. "I'm sure you've heard of it over in America. That place is crawling with things like this all the time. Meth, Coke, everything."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked quickly after. He began to walk up to the unconscious boy but Suigetsu held him back.

"He'll be fine. Just a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Nothing Kyuubi couldn't handle." Suigetsu said grinning.

Sasuke paused. "Tell me about Kyuubi." Sasuke demanded. "I want to know about it."

"You mean the clan or the actual thing?" Suigetsu asked.

"I already know a lot about your clan. What else do you think I went home and studied after I found out there were so many people that went to my school that were involved in what I specialized in."

Suigetsu sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you about him." Suigetsu said walking over to the wall were Kiba was. "You want to hear the story about Kyuubi for the fifth time. Maybe you might get it this time." He joked.

Kiba glared lightly before nodding. "I'll try, your Majesty." Kiba stated to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu gave him the finger before sliding down the wall to sit down. Sasuke followed not to long afterwards and waited for Suigetsu to begin.

"Well." Suigetsu began. "You both know how blood line limits were invented, right?"

Sasuke shook his head along with Kiba.

"Okay then. We'll just start there." Suigetsu took in a deep breath and let it out. "A long time ago when Naruto's father's grandfather was the leader of a small clan that was beginning to be called Kyuubi by the Japanese because of the eyes of Kyuubi." Suigetsu closed his eyes for a minute and opened them. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed the blood red iris surrounding Suigetsu's normally blue green eyes. "They had eyes like these. Certain people called them a _gift from heaven _because they seemed like they were gods with their strength and no mercy attitude." Suigetsu closed his eyes then opened them in a second. "It takes a couple seconds to call upon the Demon within to give you claws." He held out his hands to let Sasuke see as he called to the Kyuubi. "Eyes." He made his eyes beat red again. Suigetsu shivered and laughed afterwards. "I haven't let you out in that long?" He asked himself aloud.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows and looked to Kiba. Kiba sighed. "Suigetsu. On with the story."

Suigetsu sighed. "And also the fangs." Suigetsu closed his eyes and grinned after a second or two revealing his sharp teeth. He groaned lightly and chuckled in amusement. "Since I haven't let him out in so long to do his part in the formula he wants out now. The formula was created two hundred years before Naruto's father's grandfather was born by a man named Hebi Tonoko." Suigetsu said, pulling back all the power of the Kyuubi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It was starting to fit together now. He knew a lot of the story about the past with Hebi but this one was knew. He never heard how Hebi got started.

"Hebi created it in hope of giving the world the power to create a better world. Of course, he did the exact opposite because a man stole it. His name was never recorded because apparently, he didn't have a name. Before he stole it, Hebi only finished one of the formulas. The Sharingan."

"Why was it the Sharingan that was finished?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Hebi wanted to use it on himself. He only had three ideas to start with. Byakugan, Kyuubi and Shukaku. When he got the Sharingan idea, he wanted it. He finished it first and put it aside for him to be able to finish Kyuubi, Shukaku and Byakugan. He let a servant test it while he was working on the others and it was a success. The tester was Madara Uchiha."

"The first member of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke mumbled.

"Right." Suigetsu said. "He was the first tester and after that, another tester wanted to see if the formula was as strong as it was for the second time as it was the first time. When the tested it, the second time was a little less strong than the first but you were barely able to tell. Truth be told, I have one of the weakest Kyuubi's." Suigetsu sighed and looked at Naruto. "He has the strongest out of the whole Kyuubi clan."

Kiba nodded. "I should know that better than anyone."

"That's right. Kiba here has been a victim of Kyuubi more times than I can count." Suigetsu said chuckling.

Kiba faked a laugh.

Sasuke sighed. "Shouldn't we get him to the hospital or at least to better conditions than a roof top?" Sasuke asked, letting the worry into his voice a little.

"Have a soft spot for our blonde?" Suigetsu asked, a little surprised that the Uchiha had concern in his voice even by the small amount.

"No." Sasuke said. "I just don't want to kill someone that's innocent."

Kiba laughed. "Oh, he's not innocent, little Uchiha." Kiba said. "I bet he's killed more people than you have."

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right." Sasuke said. "Continue."

Suigetsu sighed while Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well, Naruto heals. He heals faster than I do. It's because of the formula. It has a plant that's deep inside the rain-forest that allows the cells in your body to work faster than a normal human body." Suigetsu said. "All the formula's have some sort of surprise in them. Byakugan allows you to see your enemies' energy flow and their pressure points so that they're able to take down an enemy in close combat but Hebi didn't think that was enough. Isn't of just having normal human eyes for the Byakugan, they are like a huge pupil but white. You've seen Neji, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, that's what you look like all the time but when you activate Byakugan, your veins connecting to your eye re strained to make it to where it's as if you have eyes in the back of your head and the side of the your head as well giving them full three sixty view."

Sasuke thought for a minute. _"That also means that that girl at Naruto's table has the Byakugan as well." _Sasuke thought.

"Kyuubi and Shukaku were meant for it to make you young forever but that was impossible for Hebi to figure out. A healing power wasn't that hard to make so Hebi just made it to where Kyuubi's is healing and Shukaku can't get hurt easily. Also, Kyuubi and Shukaku don't look old. They're young but they aren't mush younger than they look. It decreases by a year every time three go by."

"What about Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "He has the Shukaku as well, right?"

Suigetsu nodded. "He has the Shukaku and he's just like Naruto. He has the strongest out of the bunch so that means his flaw is bigger than everyone else's. Kyuubi has to come out every single now and then. Shukaku has to come out every certain amount of hours, depending on how much control you have over your demon. But, it's flaw is worse than ours. He can be brought out on accident like Kyuubi but only when there is blood. There is no more accidents for bringing out Shukaku. Kyuubi can be brought out by pain, asked, hasn't come out in a while, when your excited or have a large adrenalin rush." Suigetsu said counting on his fingers the five things that can bring the Kyuubi out by accident.

Sasuke sighed. "I hear the sirens. I'm sure they're going to start to search for who shot Hirokoto." Sasuke said. he stood up and looked at Naruto. "My brother probably still has the limo looking for me. I'll give him a call and tell him to come and pick me up. If you want, I could give you two a ride or you guys can stay at my house. I don't care what you do but I want to make sure that Naruto will be fine."

"I still say that you have a soft spot for our blonde no matter what you say but sure, we'll head to your house and I'll be sure to tell you the rest of the story." The white haired man said also standing.

Kiba followed and nodded. "Naruto will be fine though, Sasuke." Kiba reassured as they walked over to go and pick the unconscious blonde up. "He's been in worse situations than this."

Suigetsu picked the blonde up and put his arm around the boy's waist. Sasuke felt that surge go through his chest when he noticed how easy it was for Suigetsu to pick him up by himself. "Let me help. I'm the one that shot him in the first place." Sasuke said walking forward and putting Naruto's arm over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist as well.

Suigetsu grinned. "You can carry him by yourself if you want. I need to go and get Kyuubi to stop pushing on my rib cage." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke blinked.

"Yeah, he's really there. He's connected to my mind and can control and hurt my body if he wishes. Of course, that would mean hurting himself." Suigetsu gave Naruto to Sasuke and he walked to the edge of he building. Sasuke watched in amazement.

"Don't you dare get caught." Kiba said, broadly.

Suigetsu turned and looked over his shoulder. He grinned at Kiba animalistically showing his teeth and red eyes. "You know me better than that." It wasn't Suigetsu's voice anymore. Low and deep other than a normal, playful and happy voice of Suigetsu.

Sasuke looked right at him and felt his soul run cold when those best red eyes made contact with his.

"Don't kill anyone either." Kiba said walking towards the door to exit the roof.

Suigetsu glared. "Bastard."

"Dickhead." Kiba retorted facing the nine tails.

Suigetsu growled.

Kiba, being Kiba, growled back showing Sasuke that Kiba had his own sharp teeth. Sasuke knew he still had his gun in his hand and could injure Suigetsu if he tried anything on Kiba.

Suigetsu turned back to the edge of the roof and jumped.

Kiba had no worry but Sasuke was surprised. The night just held tones of answers to his million he had. "He'll be okay, right?" Sasuke asked.

"He'll be fine. Kyuubi wouldn't hurt his container. He wouldn't be able to live if his container was killed."

Sasuke lifted Naruto bridle style and made sure that no blood was showing on his cloths so that if they came in contact with a cop, they could just say that he fell asleep. "The gun?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Suigetsu will get it before he goes. He knows that it's there and it would be bad to leave it there for someone to retrieve later."

They walked down the stairs in silence.

Once they were outside, Suigetsu was leaning against the building waiting for them with the case by his side. "To leave this on the roof for me to carry was bad. I almost fell." Suigetsu faked a sob as he walked with Sasuke and Kiba.

The sleeve of the cloak was covering the gun that was in his left hand that also helped to carry the limp body of the blonde in his hand. Kiba started a conversation with Suigetsu that Sasuke wasn't really listening to. He was looking up at the sky and comparing them to Naruto's delicate features.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Kiba shouted.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Your about to walk into the street and look across the street." Kiba pointed to the police cars that were on the other side interviewing a couple by standers.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. "I was a little out of it."

Suigetsu grinned. "Well, you can't blame him, Kiba. It's Naruto. A heart throb like himself gets a lot of attention."

Sasuke glared. "He doesn't sit at the table I do though." Sasuke said. "Isn't that the 'heart throb' table?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter where you sit if your hot. They will follow. Take Kiba here. He thinks that Naruto is sexy as do I. As does any right person in Japan!" Suigetsu said happily. "He'll always be a heart throb no matter when he sits. He's followed much like you were today at school when you visited our table."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows. "You go to school?"

"I told you, it doesn't look like we age much, do we?" Suigetsu said. "I'm actually twenty six but I can pass as seventeen. Can I not?"

"Yeah. You look like you were seventeen but I didn't see you at school." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." A limo pulled up to the three males and rolled down a window revealing Itachi. "Get in. You can't be out here with all these police men crawling around."

Sasuke nodded. "I know but these two have to come with us then." Sasuke gestured Naruto. "I shot him."

Itachi looked a the two with Sasuke. "Suigetsu Moto and Kiba Inuzuka." He looked at Sasuke. "If you shot him then why are you trying to save him?"

"I accidentally thought that he was just someone trying to shoot at Akatsuki or a celebrity. He was just on a mission to kill a drug seller so he's innocent in my statement." Sasuke confessed sighing in defeat.

Itachi shook his head in a disagreement. "I would've thought you could handle your gun better than that."

"Well, when we get Sharingan then we won't have to worry about these little problems anymore." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed. "Fine. Get in." He rolled the window up and allowed entrance into the limo for Suigetsu, Sasuke and Kiba.

Sasuke sighed in relief once he had Naruto leaning back against the seat and buckled in next to him. He felt better that he actually couldn't see the wound very much anymore even though it became larger when Suigetsu went digging for the bullet. He would imagine what pain Naruto was in when that happened.

Naruto moved around in his sleep and laid his head down on Sasuke's shoulder before he stopped moving and continued his rest. Suigetsu grinned at the slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks while Itachi just stare and Kiba pouted.

"Well, that sucks." Kiba muttered in annoyance. "Don't get cocky now." Kiba told Sasuke. "He won't date me because I'm a client and friend."

Suigetsu laughed lightly. "Shut it, Kiba. Let Naruto sleep."

Kiba sulked the whole way to the Uchiha instates and kept an eye on Naruto. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and walked into the mansion.

Kiba looked around in awe. "This is awesome!"

"Kyuubi is about this big. Is this your head quarters?" Suigetsu asked Itachi who nodded as the answer. Suigetsu nodded as well. "I live at the head quarters as well. Of course, the leader lives at the head quarters so it's obvious that you and your brother are going to be living at the head quarters."

Sasuke walked down the hall and turned to go up stairs.

"My brothers leaving you behind." Itachi said taking a sip of the tea brought to him.

Suigetsu looked and noticed Kiba turning the corner following Sasuke and Naruto up stairs. "Ah!" Suigetsu began to run down the hall while Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled inwardly. "Sasuke, Kiba! Wait!"

Sasuke walked in his room and set Naruto on the bed. "Kiba? Can you get me a rag from my bathroom and wet it. I don't want any blood on my bed."

Kiba nodded and turned to the bathroom. Suigetsu walked in and sat on the bed. "You tire me out Uchiha." Suigetsu said falling back and breathing heavily. Of course, Sasuke could tell that he was faking it. He wasn't tired at all.

"Here." Kiba pasted the rag to Sasuke who patted the blood away from Naruto's shoulder and got some it out of his cloths.

"You're welcome to stay in my room. There are pull out mattresses from the walls or you can stay in a guest bedroom. It's your choice but I would like to keep Naruto in here. I'm not planning on sleeping tonight in the first place." Truth be told, Sasuke was planning to sleep but he was going to be awake if Naruto woke up in the middle of the night wondering where he is. Sasuke wanted to tell him that he thought he was an enemy or just someone trying to shot a celebrity and not just shooting him because he was from a different clan. He didn't want Naruto to think that Akatsuki was out to get their clan.

"I'll stay in here." Suigetsu said. "I'm not allowed to leave leaders side when we're on a mission."

"Leader?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Suigetsu said. "Naruto is the leader of Kyuubi. That's why he has the strongest Kyuubi."

Sasuke felt like ripping his hair out in irritation. His brother was going to be stronger than him in yet another way. He was going to get the strongest Sharingan since he's the clan leader! That just pissed Sasuke off to the extent he wanted to shoot someone!

Taking in a breath of air to calm himself he asked; "what about Gaara? Is he the clan leader?"

"No and yes. He's in charge, he tells people what to do and he normally is involved in all the attacks on the rivaling clans but he doesn't give out the missions or does he pick who joins the clan. Though, his word on the trainees counts for something." Suigetsu answered.

"Neji?"

"Nope. He's next in line in case something happens to the leader right now."

"You?"

Suigetsu sighed. "I was the rightful ere to be the clan leader but Naruto's father killed my father who was working against Kyuubi to bring it to the ground and booted my family out of the clan but I was able to stay because of Naruto. My uncle was the leader at the time so Naruto's family took over after my uncle and the rest of the family, but myself, were kicked out of the clan. Normally they would be killed, which afterwards they were, right then and there but Minato, Naruto's father had mercy on my family until they came back and killed Minato in his sleep. Naruto didn't blame me though. It was the happiest day of my life when I heard that Naruto was still my friend."

Sasuke nodded.

Kiba pulled down the mattress and sighed contently when he laid down and sank into it. "Soft." Kiba sighed out.

Suigetsu grinned and nodded once to Sasuke saying goodnight before walking over and turning off the light and going into his own bed by Kiba's. Sasuke was on the other side of the room sitting on his bed watching Naruto's face with the little light he had from the moon that skimmed across Naruto's body. Sasuke leaned up against the wall and continued to watch Naruto like promised.

Suigetsu didn't grin at the sight of Sasuke watching Naruto with a small smile on his face, he just close his eyes and sighed happily. He let a small smile also grace his lips when he remembered the sight of Sasuke looking at Naruto as if he was watching a loved one sleep after a long day. Suigetsu fell into a deep sleep and allowed his mind to be free to wonder while Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto waiting for the blonde to wake up.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope this makes up for the shorter chapters earlier on in the story. REVIEW!!

Love,

Vixie795!!!


	6. Uchiha Marking

Welcome to the sixth chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

**Warnings: **Language, sex, incest, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

_"..."_ Thoughts.

_... Journal writing._

I don't like ruining the story for anyone but there is a lime in here. :)

By the way. I got a review saying that I should thank the person who drew the picture where I got the outfit for Sasuke and Itachi from. It's not my creation. (The outfits of Itachi and Sasuke). I just found it when looking up Sasuke on google.

* * *

The blonde bunches of spicks moved from under the black covers and sat up. He groaned slightly and grinded his teeth together from the after pain of his wound. He reached up and felt his shoulder. Healed... And bare.

He looked down and noticed his shirt was gone and he was only in his boxers. "What in the hell...!"

He looked to the two beds on the other side of the room and noticed one empty and the other had a heap of brown tangled hair. He got up and walked over to the bed. He leaned over it and noticed that it was Kiba sleeping. He sighed before getting onto the bed and jumping up and down on it. "Wake up!" He called. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The brunette rolled over and groaned. Naruto got down and laid on the bed looking over at the brunette. Kiba peeked open an eye and looked into cerulean blue eyes. "Hey, Naruto." Kiba said groggily and reaching up to rub his eyes. "Welcome to Uchiha instates."

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Sasuke will explain everything when we go down to eat." Kiba said flipping the covers back to show he was still in his cloths from the night before. "Sasuke said he was washing your cloths. They still had blood on them and prissy boy didn't want blood on his bed covers."

"I don't blame him." Naruto said. "Blood is a bitch to get out of any type of furniture."

_-- Early morning -- Eight._

Sasuke was sitting at the table with a cup of hot tea in his hand and a T.V screen in front of him with a picture of the sleeping blonde. He was still in his leather outfit but he took off that Akatsuki cloak when he got home since it was wet with Naruto's blood.

"Pervert."

Sasuke jumped slightly when Suigetsu entered the kitchen. "I just wanted a cup of tea and I didn't want to disturb you or Kiba if I were to go back. Call my brother the pervert. He's the one that owns these things to make sure I don't sneak out again. That was one fucking time." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu sat down next to Sasuke and sighed, amused by Sasuke explanation for spying on the sleeping blonde. Sasuke pushed his cup of tea over to Suigetsu. He smiled lightly and took a drink. "You still want to hear the rest for the bloodlines?"

Sasuke hesitated but nodded. "Un." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, I left off from where?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You loose a year of age every three years you do age, right?"

"Right. I look nine years younger than I am today and I'll look about in my mid twenty's when I turn fifty. It's just the way it is."

"..." Sasuke paused. "So... How old is Naruto?"

Suigetsu grinned. "How old does he look now?"

"I don't know... Fifthteen."

"I'll tell you a secret." Suigetsu said. "Naruto says it's to painful to give Kyuubi to younger kids even though he just got Kyuubi a good year ago." Suigetsu grinned when he saw Sasuke blink in surprise.

"He's eighteen?"

"Seventeen, at that." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke nodded.

"He's just small."

Sasuke smiled lightly and barely noticeable. "You were at where Shukaku can only be brought out by one thing and Kyuubi can be brought out by countless things." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu nodded. "Now I remember." He began. "Shukaku can be brought out by blood and when called upon by it's container while Kyuubi can be brought out by not being brought out in a while, adrenalin rush, anger, excited or pain. Emotions are the number one things that can bring him out. He doesn't like emotional pain. A personality that Kyuubi developed on is own while he was in countless others. He's different from others. They might be the same formula but since they're all the same Kyuubi from way back then, they've been in different people and know different ways. That's why the same Kyuubi and Shukaku has been put into the leader of the clans and not just a random member."

"What is the formula?" Sasuke asked. "Itachi won't let me see it since he had to get it into the lab right away."

Suigetsu grinned. "That's understandable. Itachi is the knew protector of the Sharringan formula like Naruto is of the Kyuubi formula. He would rather give his life for the formula than anything in the world. Gaara is also the protector of the Shukaku formula."

"So what is the formula? A veil a liquid?"

"A piece of paper." Suigetsu said happily.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Huh?"

"It's a piece of paper. A very old piece of paper. No one can copy the formula correctly and get it to work. Though, no one tried to copy it with Sharringan. Maybe if you get your hands on it, you can get the strongest one and you can re-copy it." Suigetsu said rolling his eyes. "J k."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "J k?" Sasuke asked. "You can't be serious."

"Whatever." Suigetsu said grinning at Sasuke. "Well, the formula is a piece of old paper that is instructions in order to create Sharringan. Since the Sharringan has been gone for the past hundred years, no one has it anymore that we know of. Like every other formula, it can be used a maximum of fifty eight times. After it's used that much, there is only one way to give Sharringan to another person. A Sharringan user must die, have his or her blood extracted and injected into the others blood stream. This goes for all formula's."

"What are the possibilities of getting AIDS off of it?" Sasuke asked.

"No one is known to have AIDS that have the formula in their system. We believe that the formula infects all of the blood cells and kills all disease since no member of Kyuubi or Shukaku have a disease. Byakugan I'm not to sure about the history other than it never died out like Shukaku or Kyuubi. Sharringan died out because someone was greedy about it and guess who's grandfather that was?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Mine?"

Suigetsu nodded. "He took it and hid it from everyone and was only recently found by Orochimaru." Suigetsu said.

"What exactly does Sharringan do?" Sasuke asked.

"You want it and you don't know?"

"Well, I've read a lot of bullshit about it and I've read something's that I know are true about it. Tell me about it for real."

Suigetsu sighed. "Okay. Sharringan is a hand-to-hand combat thing and can be used for long-range attacks. Though, Hebi wanted Sharringan for one reason and one reason only. It's illusions."

"You mean that load of bullshit was true?"

Suigetsu nodded. "Sharringan can cast illusions to an enemy and cause mental damage to the target that is fatal or just temporary. It can also cause a distraction. Of course, Hebi created levels to Sharringan. Madara had the highest form of Mangekyo Sharringan. There are a good six levels of Sharringan." Suigetsu looked around for a minute before spying a pencil. "Can you hand me that piece of paper?" Suigetsu pointed to a piece of paper and Sasuke handed it to him making sure that it didn't have anything important on it. Suigetsu began to draw with the pencil some circle that almost looked perfect. Sasuke watched over his shoulder as Suigetsu drew them. Six circle's were filled with different drawings.

They all had a circle in the middle that Sasuke was getting was the pupil. Suigetsu pointed to a pin container by the phone. Sasuke reached over and brought it to the table. Suigetsu scrimmaged through it looking for a black and red pen. Once he found one of both, he colored them. Sasuke watched again as three of the six drawings had black middles and the others were red. "How can you see through the ones with red middles?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I'm Kyuubi. I wouldn't know." Suigetsu pushed the paper over to Sasuke as he looked it over. He pointed to the first one that has two coma like flames surrounding the circle in the middle that was black. "This is the lowest level, where everyone but the three first ones to get the formula starts. Everyone is able to go up to the next level other than the ones that got Sharringan towards the end of the formula." He pointed to the next one up that was to the first that just had another coma like black flame surrounding the black middle. "This is the second level." He pointed to the next one up that was fully black with a red middle but it had three little hooks in the exact spot that the coma like flames used to be in. "This is the third level and also the first level of Mangekyo Sharringan. The start of illusions."

The next one was like the last but smaller and looked more sharp on the edges. There was more red in this one and the middle was still red. "This is the forth level of Sharringan and the illusions are stronger than before." The next one were like three reaper blades coming out of a red circle in the middle that only had a small and thin black outline and the pupil was red. (Kakashi's Sharringan in shippuuden). "This is the fifth level. This is what you'll probably get since Itachi is most likely going to get this one." He pointed to the last one that was a large circle with a black pupil, three red circles in the middle of the thin outline of black by the rim of the eye ad it also had three rectangles on the edges of the circle separating the red circles from being by each other. "Madara had this and he died from power over load." Suigetsu said. (1: All the Sharringan).

"So, everyone but the three start at the bottom." Suigetsu nodded. "I and the other start at the beginning of where Mangekyo starts while Itachi will be at the top where Madara started."

Suigetsu nodded again. "There's no way to pick which one you get even if you want a lower level. There is also no known way to get rid of it so it's a permanent change to your life once you get it."

"This won't stain my eyes a different color like Byakugan, will it?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Just when you have it activate will your eyes be this red, maybe redder." Suigetsu answered.

Everything went silent for a minute. Sasuke was thinking if he really wanted Sharringan now that he knew of the things that could happen. Though, he would become a better member of the Akatsuki if he were to get the Sharringan.

Suigetsu frowned when he heard his stomach growl and he looked up at Sasuke. "I want food." Suigetsu stated and he grinned.

Sasuke pointed around the kitchen. "Go ahead." Sasuke said. "Help yourself." Sasuke got up along with Suigetsu and went to the phone.

"Who are you going to call this early in the morning?" Suigetsu asked opening the frig.

"Sasori. He doesn't know what happened last night."

"You think waking him up at nine in the morning is going to be good for him?"

"Sasori barely sleeps. He's still alert at work and he told me if something ever happens just call him." Sasuke said picking up the phone and dialing. "Plus, when he comes in, I don't think you want to die. He's one of our best gun men and he won't hesitate to kill an intruder." The phone rang a couple times and Sasuke left the room to speak with Sasori.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke put up one finger telling whoever was speaking to wait.

"No. I can't wait."

Sasuke looked up to brown eyes. "Oh." Sasuke said pulling the phone away from his ear. "I didn't think you would be awake."

"We have two people roaming the house." Sasori said.

"Naruto and Kiba?"

"You know them?"

"They were at the premier last night and I accidentally shot Naruto who was trying to complete a mission for Kyuubi who Suigetsu and Naruto are both a part of. Kiba is Just someone who goes to my school along with Naruto and Suigetsu who Naruto was assigned to protect. Like you are to me."

Sasori nodded. "Well, a guy called wondering where Naruto was."

"From Kyuubi?"

"Byakugan."

"Who was it?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, did you tell him where Naruto was?"

"No. I didn't know any _Naruto_ at the time." Sasori said.

Sasuke nodded again. "Understandable."

"They're still roaming the house. You want me to show them down here?" Sasori offered.

"Naruto's in his boxers so if you wouldn't mind getting him dressed. He can probably fit into my cloths. Find something suitable for him. I want to take him out."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

Sasori knit his eyebrows. "Where are you going to take him to?"

Sasuke smirked. "I sense jealousy."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I sense cockiness."

Sasuke stood from the couch. "If you want, I'll let you come with me." Sasuke said, letting his seductiveness roll over the room catching Sasori in it's depths.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You planning something, Sasuke?" Sasori asked walking closer to the boy. "You know that I don't like to be left out of things."

Sasuke continued to smirk as Sasori came closer and closer. He took a step forward, not planning on stepping down from his game. "Well, I want the blonde."

Sasori's eyes widened just a fraction. "Dead or alive?" Sasori asked getting his composure back.

By now, they were face to face and breathing each others air. Sasuke's smirk never left his lips. "Alive."

"Amazing." Sasori commented. "You normally kill your victims."

"This one isn't normal... Who says he's the victim?" Sasuke asked intimidating.

Sasori glared. "Why are you playing these games with someone older than you?"

"Well, I like playing these games so your just going to have to get used to them."

"Go play with your brother." Sasori said backing away. "I'm done playing your game."

Sasuke caught Sasori's wrist as he was trying to walk away and pulled him back. Sasuke and Sasori were about the same height and due to Sasori having a short family, Sasuke was taller than the older boy. Sasuke looked right into brown eyes that remained unchanged by the situation he was in. Sasuke dropped his head and bit down on the mans shoulder drawing blood and a light moan from the other. Sasuke backed away slightly and looked into brown eyes. "Don't make me have to hold a gun to your head like last time."

Sasori glared harder. "I'm not revolting this time so it shouldn't matter whether or not you hold a gun to my head. I'll always hate your games."

"You only hate them because you claim to be in love with me and hate it when I'm with another guy."

Sasori's glare faltered and he sighed in defeat. Sasuke smirked when he knew he had won the fight. He found his target and bent down licking the falling blood from Sasori's shoulder. Sasori's hands came up and tangled themselves into Sasuke's hair. "You say I _claim_ to be in love with you. What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke pulled away and looked at Sasori. "Because I know that you like Deidara and can't have him because of Itachi. Itachi likes Deidara but Hidan likes Itachi."

"It's a huge love triangle." Sasori said.

"Hidan likes Itachi, Itachi likes Deidara, you like Deidara, you claim to love me and I don't know who Deidara admires." Sasuke said backing away and letting the red head go.

Sasori walked forward and sat down on the couch like Sasuke had done.

They sat in silence. Sasuke thinking of a way to get Sasori together with Deidara and get Itachi with Hidan. Sasori thinking of a way to get himself with Deidara and have Itachi not murder him in the process.

Both Sasuke and Sasori's eyes widened when an idea hit them. Sasuke turned to looked at Sasori and Sasori did the same.

"Okay. I have a plan." Sasuke said.

"Me too."

* * *

Naruto walked into the millionth door and groaned in defeat when he came to another sleeping maid. The maid turned in it's sleep but didn't wake. He came to another room and revealed a working Itachi.

Itachi turned to the door and cocked his head to the side looking up and down the blonde the entered. "You might not know the rules in this house, Naruto-kun." Itachi said standing. "If you haven't noticed, most of the men in this house are gay or bisexual. I, myself, much like my loving brother, am gay. Having a hot blonde running around the house, in nothing but boxers is sort of intimidating to those around you."

Naruto blinked at Itachi's words and blushed slightly when the male was standing in front of him, peering down with hawk eyes that screamed lust. "I should go give Karin a call. She's probably worried about me." Naruto said turning.

Itachi put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back pushing his chest against Naruto's back. "Stay here with me, Naruto-kun." Itachi said running his hand down Naruto's chest. "Play a little."

Naruto was about to protest when the door opened with Sasuke standing in the doorway. "How did I know he would be in here with you, Itachi." Sasuke said walking forward and pulling the blonde away into his own chest. "This one is mine. I found him, I get to keep him."

Naruto knit his eyebrows in confusion at this and at the two glaring brothers.

"Have you even marked is yet?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke was silent.

"So he isn't yours until you mark him." Itachi stated smirking. "Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up at Itachi. "Come here for a minute."

Naruto looked to Sasuke who was glaring harder at Itachi and tightened his grip around Naruto's waist. Sasuke lowered his head and didn't think a second thought before biting down on Naruto's skin. Naruto let out a yelp and wiggled under Sasuke bite. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a satisfied look before turning and sitting back down on his bed and pulling the lab top on his lap.

"Sasuke. S-Stop." Naruto stuttered out.

Sasuke flickered out his tongue but didn't release the bleeding skin between his teeth. He licked the wound he had created and almost smirked when the blonde tensed under the sensation.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto complained but didn't make any move to stop his actions but maybe wiggle a little.

Sasuke licked the wound and then sucked hard on it making Naruto gasp. Naruto gave in and opened his neck up to Sasuke more allowing Sasuke to get a better grip on the blonde. Naruto groaned when he felt the raven's tongue come out and sooth the throbbing wound. He knew that Kyuubi would try and heal it but he wouldn't let him. He wondered why he didn't mind letting his body naturally heal the wound instead of letting Kyuubi heal it but that was quickly answered.

He wanted to have a mark on him from the raven.

Sasuke's hands ran down the blonde's lower back, settled on Naruto's ass, and gave a firm squeeze. The blonde closed his eyes enjoying the bliss of Sasuke's hands on his body.

"You can have sex on the floor." Itachi said looking straight into Naruto's lusty eyes. "I don't mind."

Sasuke detached himself from Naruto neck to glare at his older brother. "Pervert." Sasuke said before dragging the blonde out of the room and down the hall. Naruto looked at Sasuke as they entered Sasuke's large bedroom.

"This is where I started!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke looked back at him and pulled him forward to where Sasuke's body was pressed firmly against Naruto's chest. He looked off to the side of Naruto's neck and noticed the bleeding had yet to stop. He bent his head down and sucked lightly on the wound. Naruto bent his head to the side letting Sasuke have more access to the broken skin. Sasuke began to back up pulling Naruto with him and fell onto his bed, Naruto laying on top of him.

"Sasuke. We can't do this. We just met, what, yesterday?" Naruto stated, though, his voice was meant to be strong and ended up coming out small.

"I don't care. Your mine." Sasuke stated.

"What's with the whole thing between your bother and you? Marking?"

"I'll answer later. Now, I fuck you." Sasuke stated moving Naruto along his hard member.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke's erection brushed over the back of his ass. "What are you doing?"

"I already told you." Sasuke's voice was husky and Naruto was getting hard just with the tone. "I'm going to fuck you." Sasuke rubbed his erection into Naruto's ass gaining something between a moan and a groan. Naruto fell limp in his lap as Sasuke continued to speak in his ear. "Right here." Naruto moaned. "Right now."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke brought his erection up into Naruto pressing into where he knew it was going to be.

"We can't."

"I own you." Sasuke stated in Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned. Naruto knew he sounded as if he liked it but he did. Suigetsu and him had a relationship at one point and Suigetsu loves to talk dirty to him and he loved it. It just brought more heat into the room. "No one else can have you." Sasuke licked Naruto's cheek just to ensure that he was his. Naruto couldn't do anything about it. He _was_ owned and he could careless. Of course, the possibilities of him falling in love with Sasuke were high enough as it is and now, there was no stopping the fact that he was going to fall in love with Sasuke if he was going to be having sex with him whenever either pleased.

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's shoulder as they continued to rub their bodies together, Naruto now responding. Sasuke reached in between them and pulled on Naruto's boxers. Naruto didn't move to stop him. In fact, Naruto sat up giving Sasuke more room to reach his erection. Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers all the way down and pulled him out. Sasuke stared at Naruto's erection for a bit before smirking.

Naruto was self-conscious as he looked at Sasuke who was staring at his cock in fascination. It was true that Naruto had a piercing that no one knew about but the people he had sex with and maybe the ones that talked him into getting his dick pierced but no one other then that. Sasuke smirked and looked up at Naruto.

"So. How long have you had your little piercing?" Sasuke asked, flicking it back and forth.

Naruto blushed lightly and held back a groan. "About two years."

"How did Kyuubi react?"

Naruto blinked. "I thought you were planning on fucking me, not asking questions about my dick." Naruto said. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow still waiting for an answer. Naruto groaned. "He didn't like it at first."

"At first?"

"He got used to it about two months after when I was able to do anything sexual with others. He thought it felt wonderful."

Sasuke smirked and rolled Naruto over next to him. Sasuke straddled him and began to stroke Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned and turned to where he was able to look at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was a little taken back when the blonde actually turned to look at him. Just to look at him and not say anything or protest. Just to look at him while he gave him a hand job. Normally, they would turn away and try to hide their lust filled face from the other but no. He actually turned to face him.

Sasuke played with the tip where the piercing was getting a long lustful moan out of his blonde. Naruto was holding back and he could sense it with the tension in Naruto's body.

"Moan louder." Sasuke growled speeding up his motions.

"I can't."

"You can. You just won't." Sasuke slid his hand over Naruto's piercing over and over again but Naruto held back even little moans that wanted to escape his mouth. Sasuke was starting to grow a little angry with the blonde choice and flipped him over. Naruto went wide-eyed when he felt that warm, wet cavern of the Uchiha's mouth around him.

That's when he first noticed the tongue ring. It slid over his member and played with his piercing. Fear of getting their peircings stuck together, he stopped the younger Uchiha reluctantly.

Sasuke glared. "Why did you stop me?"

"Can you take out your piercing?" Naruto asked. "I don't care of what your doing anymore but if we have to go to the hospital with your head between my legs just to get your mouth out from around my cock, I'll be forced to murder you then myself."

Sasuke smirked. "You do like it though, don't you?"

Naruto hesitated but he nodded. "Yes... But I'm not taking the risk of it getting caught."

"To bad." Sasuke said. "It won't get caught because it's just a stud and not a ring. I'm not taking it out because I just got this done about a month and a half ago. _I'm_ not taking any chances of it closing up."

Naruto glared and was evenly matched up Sasuke continued his job on working with his dick.

"S-Sasuke... S-Stop. I-I'm going to cum." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't pull out, he only took Naruto's cock fully into his mouth and swallowed. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to hold back himself from cuming in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke growled and sucked on Naruto's piercing. Naruto moaned loudly before releasing his load into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Sasuke didn't have a problem with the substance. He easily swallowed and looked up at the flushed blonde. He smirked and moved up to kiss him. Naruto let him but was curious when his own taste tingled on his taste buds. He explored Sasuke's whole cavern cleaning his taste from Sasuke's own.

"Bend over." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto hesitated and looked over at the cracked door. They didn't shut it all the way. "Can we at least shut and lock the door?"

Sasuke glared at the bed and peered at the door. He cursed silently and got off the bed to shut the door. Once he was done with that, he turned to see Naruto sitting up against the wall with his shaft shoved back into his boxers. "I'm still going to fuck you." Sasuke stated bluntly

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I know. But who says I don't want to return the favor?" Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No one has been able to put me fully into their mouth." Sasuke said. "Want to try?"

Naruto sighed and waved him over with one finger. "Come here." Naruto said giving him a lust filled look.

Sasuke walked over and sat on the bed bending over to capture Naruto's lips in his.

"One question." Naruto whispered through the kiss. He reached down and began to unzip the black leather jacket Sasuke was wearing. "Does this mean-" He kissed along Sasuke's jaw line, working his way down the muscled chest taking the black jacket all the way off. "That we're-" Sasuke moaned quietly when Naruto's lips circled around his pierced nipple. "Dating? Or am I just a fuck toy?"

Sasuke struggled to think straight. He never had this problem before but this toy was different. "I'll have to think about it." Sasuke said as straight forward as he could.

Naruto then backed off and stood from the bed. "I'll let you think." Naruto said. "Until you give me a straight answer, I won't touch you and I won't let you touch me. Deal?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer from the stunned Sasuke before he walked out of the room and tried once again, to find his way down to the kitchen.

Sasuke cursed inwardly being left with a straining erection. He brought his hand to his member and jacked off thinking off the blonde until he cummed. He clean up the area from his semen and straightened himself before heading down stairs. "Dobe." Sasuke muttered and entered the kitchen where Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba, Sasori and Deidara all sat. Naruto still in his boxers but with a Kyuubi cloak over him. (Dark red with orange (Naruto's seal) swirls on the front and back).

They looked at Sasuke as he entered and smirked.

"I see your trying to find a new toy." Deidara said.

Naruto glared at this and frowned at Sasuke. "I'm going to want my answer later on tonight." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"We're staying home from school today to go out later." Sasuke said pouring a cup of milk for himself, unchanged by the subject that was brought up before. "We'll be late for school if we go now and their is no point."

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked curiously.

Sasuke thought for a minute before smirking and looking straight at Naruto while speaking. "Club."

* * *

Sorry just to leave you guys hanging during the lemon. I thought that it would be a good reason to keep reading if you have motivation to see if Sasuke and Naruto are going to work out. Plus, it was a good way to leave you questioning whether or not Sasuke is going to take Naruto as a toy or a boyfriend. REVIEW!!! Of course, you don't have to. I know I'm getting views just by how many hits I got. :P

1) Okay. Sorry I loaded this chapter on New years. I know it's illegal, but I got drunk and had no idea what I wrote when I posted it. Though, it seems I can think straight when I'm drunk according to my friends when I'm really determined on something like my stories. I realized that I had a number for the Sharingan when I was re-reading. Just go to google images and type in Sharingan. It should come up with a bunch of things and the only Sharingan that is in the actual Naruto series (I do not own) are the ones I'm using in this story.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	7. Yes, No or a Little?

Welcome to the seventh chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

**Warnings: **Language, sex, incest, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

_"..."_ Thoughts.

_... Journal writing._

_Kyuubi and Shukaku speaking._

By the way. I got a review saying that I should thank the person who drew the picture where I got the outfit for Sasuke and Itachi from. It's not my creation. (The outfits of Itachi and Sasuke). I just found it when looking up Sasuke on google.

* * *

"Okay! Hell NO!" Naruto complained in shock by what was laid out in front of him. "Teme! You did this on purpose!"

"Naruto." Kiba groaned. "Don't make a big deal out of this."

"You know I hate Sai!"

Sasuke knit his eyebrows together while looking at the two. Kiba was standing off to his side with his arms crossed giving Naruto a knowing look while Naruto was pouting to the brunette. "Why do you hate Sai?" Suigetsu asked, amused by he scene.

"Because he's a jackass!"

"He only hates him because he always hits on him and touches him in a not-so-friendly way. Not in the 'I hate you' way but in the more sexual way." Kiba answered.

"So? He does that to me all the time. It's his job."

"Why doesn't he do it to Kiba?!" Naruto complained pointing at Sasuke.

"Because, dobe; he only hits on the hot ones."

Naruto laughed while Kiba's mouth was agap.

"Plus, I'll tell him your mine now and we won't have this problem." Sasuke said, smirking slightly.

"I'm not any bodies until I have my answer." Naruto stated walking into the club, swaying his hips. He past the security that opened the rope keeping all of those who don't deserve to go in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suigetsu grinned. "Well." Suigetsu started. "Let's go dance. I'm tired of waitin' for Naruto and now I'm waitin' for you." Suigetsu walked into the club past the security that held open the red rope for him.

Sasuke and Kiba walked in as well. It was seven at night and already dark and getting cold. Sasuke walked through the people and took of his coat at a table making sure his wallet was inside of his pocket and nothing that was of value in his jacket pocket, which was everything. His pistol was left inside the car by his own wishes even though Suigetsu and Naruto both told him it was a good idea to keep it on him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the table. "How did you know of this place? You just got here a couple days ago."

"Sai has been a friend of the family for a long time as Kiba is to yours." Sasuke answered taking a drink of the alcoholic beverage in front of him.

"How did you two met?" Naruto asked, doing the same as Sasuke. "Kiba and I met when I was assigned to guard him and we knew each other even before that."

"We met like you and Kiba but it was different." Sasuke started. "I shot him like I shot you but the shot was fatal, unlike yours. I wasn't trying to kill you. Just hurt you enough that you would be caught and hospitalized 'till better then put in jail for assassination on a movie star." Naruto nodded in understanding. "He was selling guns on the street of his own creation. He is one of our most prized resources. Believe it or not, the pistol I have is made by him." Sasuke sighed. "I was walking down a side road and felt myself being followed over in America. I turned around and no one was there. I continued to walk down the street and felt that same presence. I pulled out my gun and held it at my side hoping to either scare the person off or if they have something to do with the gangs they would attack so I could kill them. He was still there and following me so I turned and pointed to gun at him. He had a gun of his own and pointing it right at my head only a couple feet from me. I didn't lower my gun and he didn't lower his. Quick thinking, I lower my gun, making him think that was giving in and shot him in the chest, although, it did cost me a wound to my shoulder when he was pushed back by the power of the pistol barely missing my head."

An arm wrapped its self around Sasuke's shoulder and he just continued as if it wasn't there. He knew it was Sai.

"After I shot him, he was breathing heavily and holding the wound. He dropped the gun and I was quick to kick it away. I knocked him to the ground and held my foot as his chest asking-"

_--Flash Back--_

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked the black haired man below him. Sasuke took notice to the outfit that the boy was wearing and noted that he must be with a clan or gang in the area.

His cloths were a dark grey, a red strip through the middle where the zipper to the half jacket he wore, the jacket having only one long sleeve (right arm) and a short sleeve that was just above to his elbow, tight dark grey pants and black gloves.

The boy was quiet and groaned in pain as the wound in his chest bleed worse.

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted gathering the boys attention. "I asked you a question!"

"Sai Yakohoto." The boy said in a shaky voice.

"Sai, you really are trying to get yourself killed aren't you." Sasuke said.

Sai let out a small chuckled but regretted it when pain shot through his chest. "Can you at least help get me to a hospital." Sai asked.

"No." Sasuke stated. "I'm going to leave you here to die just for pointing a gun at my chest." Sasuke lifted his foot from the boys chest and stuff his hands into his pocket along with the gun after putting the safety on.

"Wait." The boy called after but it was small, although, Sasuke heard it and stopped. "I was following you to get you to come to my shop. I see you pass it every day when your heading some where but you never bothered to enter. I had a couple of people tell me... Well, I heard them when they were talking to loud and they said that you were in a gang. I know every gang in this area so you must be from out of the area. I tried to get a hold of you without having to use someone else or myself but it never worked."

"Ever thought of just stepping outside of your shop and talking to me?"

"I watched a couple guys do that and you almost killed them." Sai said with a small smile. "You are with a group called Akatsuki, right?"

Sasuke hesitated but nodded.

"I would like to get a connection with your gang."

"It's not a gang." Sasuke said.

Sai knit his eyebrows together. "Then what is it? A book club? Last time I checked, guys just don't carry guns around with them wherever they go."

"It's a clan."

"Whats the difference?"

"First off." Sasuke said turning. "That pisses me off. Whenever someone doesn't know the difference between a clan and a gang." Sasuke walked forward and bent down, eye level with the boy, gazing onyx into onyx. "A clan doesn't sell drugs or fight for 'territory'. We fight for something no one outside of a clan should know about. I would be forced to kill you. Not like your going to live at this rate with that gun wound in your chest though."

"Just tell me then. Like you said, I'm not going to live." Sai said.

_--Flash Back Ended--_

"I told him about the five formula's and turns out, the bastard wasn't bleeding. I only realized this after I was done telling him everything."

Sai smirked. He was sitting down next to Sasuke and listening to his and Sasuke's story with a smile on his face.

"I beat the living shit out of him afterwards even though I was still in pain from his shot... Though, I still don't understand why you shot me." He said to Sai.

Sai shrugged. "I already told you. I wanted you to understand the pain of being shot where I was and if I were trying to kill you like you keep saying I was, I would've shot you in the heart and not in the shoulder."

"I told you already. I still think that's a load of bullshit." Sasuke said. "After we were both taken to the hospital from critical injuries during our fight, Itachi held him in Akatsuki base giving him the choice to join the clan or die." Sasuke sighed. "Sai chose to die."

Sai shrugged again. "I didn't want to join and get involved in the killing."

"Although, Itachi found out when Deidara informed him that he could be used as resources. At a good price, Sai became a resource for Akatsuki and he became an assassin for certain jobs. Only for Akatsuki though."

Sai nodded. "I got interested in what it was like to kill after I hurt Sasuke. Even though I still would want to die then take other peoples life's even if they weren't innocent, I still wanted to try it after I got to thinking about it." Sai answered honestly, never letting that smile off his lips.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. "dance with me." He demanded standing.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke's demanded. "Why?"

Sasuke growled. "Because I want to." He said, pulling Naruto to his feet and dragging out to the dance floor. The floor was crowded with girls rubbing up on guys and girls rubbing up on girls along with guys on guys. Nothing knew to either Sasuke or Naruto. Kiba found himself a good looking guy in the corner and was chatting away with him. Naruto knew the boy as Shikamaru, a guy that sat at their table.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his chest and smirked when the boy yelped quietly. He put his hands low on Naruto's hips and gave a slow rolling motion, right as the song started.

**_There's only two types of people in the world.  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl.  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first.  
I'm like the ringleader.  
I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker.  
I make it hot.  
then I put on a show._**

Naruto began to respond after a little an rubbed right up on Sasuke's front end, causing Sasuke to glare at the smirking blonde.

Naruto leaned back and laid his head back on Sasuke's shoulder. "Your the one that wanted to dance with me." Naruto whispered teasing the raven.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and rolled his hips forward pushing into Naruto as he did so.

Naruto continued to lean back but had his head face forward and his hands were now placed on his hips touching sightly on Sasuke's hands.

The raven moved his hands down Naruto's body feeling the curves and movements of the other.

**_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins.  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same._**

_**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gona' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus.**_

Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel the heat radiating off his body just from having his body being touched by the raven. He had his mouth open allowing himself to breath easier and he turned an pressed his body to Sasuke's grinding his hips into the others as hard as possible. Letting out a rough groan, he slid his hands down his own sides and hips drawing Sasuke's eyes to his hands actions.

Sasuke knew that the blonde was getting hot with every touch from him because he himself was the exact same way.

**_There's only two types of guys out there.  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared.  
So baby I hope that you came prepared.  
I run a tight ship so, beware.  
I'm like the ringleader.  
I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker.  
I make it hot.  
then I put on a show._**

**_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins.  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same._**

Naruto glanced around and noticed that Shikamaru and Kiba were dancing not to far away from them. Kiba was rubbing up on the slightly younger boy in Sasuke's position. (1).

Naruto watched as Shikamaru's blush reached his checks full blast when Kiba whispered something Naruto knew wasn't appropriate. Kiba smirked and ran his hands down the boys body.

**_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gona' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus._**

_**Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this. (Like, like, like, like a circus).  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (Like, like, like, like a circus).**_

Sasuke's hands found their way to Naruto's ass and pulled him further into him if even possible.

Naruto's eyes were a light orange mixed with blue when he looked up int onyx black eyes stating that his Kyuubi was getting excited.

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward. He brushed the side of Naruto's cheek with his own and let his lips ghost over his ear. "Kyuubi is giving you away quite easily. You should lean how to hide your lust better." Sasuke teased biting on Naruto's ear lob.

Naruto moaned and held himself back from pouncing on the raven. It took enough energy for him not to keep going with Sasuke this morning when he was claimed.

Sasuke reached towards Naruto's shirt and pulled it down to where he was able to see the bite mark that was brightly in the middle of his collarbone and neck. He smirked. "Why aren't you letting your Kyuubi heal the bite, Naruto?" Sasuke asked seductively.

_**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gona' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor.  
Just like a circus.**_

**_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring.  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip.  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me.  
Show me what you can do.  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor.  
Just like a circus._**

The music stopped but Naruto and Sasuke stayed on the dance floor perfectly fitted into each others bodies.

Naruto set his head in the crock of Sasuke's neck and mumbled; "Kyuubi doesn't like to heal anything that is kinky. Apparently, the person that had him before me or even before that person was a pervert and taught him of the ways of sex." Naruto mumbled. "Kyuubi links with your mind much like Shukaku and teaches them everything you know. They still have their intelligence from the person before me that had him and is probably smarted than I am."

_You know I'm smarter than you, my little kitsune._The Kyuubi thought to the blonde.

"Okay, he is smarter than me." Naruto corrected. He glanced over at their table and back to Sasuke. "I'm goin' to get a drink."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto off the floor to their table where Shikamaru, Kiba and Suigetsu all sat drinking and speaking to each other. Another song had started a while ago but Naruto didn't pay attention to it.

Shikamaru waved lightly at the blonde who sat down. "Hey Naruto." Shikamaru greeted.

"I'm amazed that your here." Naruto said grinning. "I wouldn't think that you would have the energy to come here and dance."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I don't like to dance. It's to troublesome to do to often but whenever I actually have someone to go with, I'll make an exception. Although, I refuse to go with someone who won't dance with me."

Naruto nodded. "Understandable." He took a drink and glanced at Kiba then to Shikamaru and to Sasuke... Then back to Shikamaru. "You want to dance?"

Shikamaru sighed before standing. He smirked. "I'm leading."

"Oh hell no." Naruto said. "He's-" he pointed to Sasuke then, he pointed to himself in emphasize with his statement- "lucky enough I'm not taking control."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Kiba laughed along with Suigetsu. "Good luck with that, blondy." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke stood and pinned Naruto's hands to each side of his body over the table forcing the blonde to lean back onto the table with how close Sasuke was getting. Sasuke got inches away from Naruto's face, close enough to see the little bits of sweat on each of their faces and could feel their breath on each of their faces. Sasuke's eyes gazed into cerulean blue of a slightly blushing blonde and licked his lips barely brusing his tongue over Naruto's lips in the process.

"You think you can over power me." Sasuke whispered so low that Naruto had to pay attention to every word in order to hear it right.

Naruto grinned. "In fact, I think I can." He whispered back, fighting slightly to get his hands away from the raven.

Sasuke's face remained impassive. "Then try." He said full voice.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Now?"

Sasuke nodded and stepped back letting his guard fall all the way to the blonde. "I'm ready." He stated sending Naruto a lust-filed gaze. Sasuke held back a smirk when Naruto went into shock from his words. He walked forward and pulled Naruto's leg in between his and switched places so that he was pressed to the table.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke pouted lightly up at him almost looking like a girl. He shook his head and knit his eyebrows in confusion until Sasuke moaned. He looked down and noticed that Sasuke was pressed fully into the table by Sasuke's own force and the raven was rubbing his body against his own.

"Not in public, you dick head." Naruto growled, letting some of the lust get into his voice.

Sasuke reached up and tangled his hands into Naruto's hair and pulled him closer. Sasuke purred into his ear and bit down on the shell licking up the side causing the blonde to shiver. He smirked. "I don't mind taking someone in the middle of pubic." Sasuke said huskily. "You just can't be a seme no matter how hard you try."

"It's not even the public factor as much as it is that I don't know if you want a relationship with me or just have me as a toy." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and pushed Naruto off of him who applied with no second thoughts. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Naruto nodded. "It matters a lot."

Sasuke sighed again in annoyance. "I'm not sure if I want someone as strict as you as a pet."

Naruto glared. "So I was just going to be a pet."

Sasuke nodded. "Nothing knew." Sasuke said shrugging. "Although, you would probably last longer than my longest pet. Beat three months of being my pet and I'll actually date you."

Naruto glared harder. "I don't want to date someone I have to go through a series of _tricks_ to impress."

"You not a dog." Sasuke guarded. "Just something to have fun with whenever I'm upset."

_Just take it kit._

_"Hell no."_

_Why not?_

_"Because he's a jerk for even having pets!"_

_You have to admit that that is pretty kinky. Plus, I bet he'll have a lot of fun with you. Maybe tie you to the bed._

_"Kyuubi!"_

_What?_

_"Shut up!"_

_No. You want this and I know it._

_"Then you fuck him."_

_..._

_"See."_

_It's not that I wouldn't do it. I was considering the options..._

_"Kyuubi!"_

_What? Your the one that suggested it._

_"I don't care! It's still my body whether which way you think about it! I'm still going to be waking up with Sasuke laying at my side and I'll know exactly what happened when I do!"_

_You have to admit that it would be cool if you could get Sasuke to agree to fuck your body, just me instead of you... Of course, you don't have to tell him that your going to be letting Kyuubi fuck him instead. Plus, I am a better seme than you are._

_"...Shut up."_

_Ha! You considered it!_

_"... So? You did too."_

_... Whatever. Sasuke's staring at you weird. Get back to the conversation._

"Huh?" Naruto asked after his zoning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Suigetsu laughed out loud. "Kyuubi's trying to convince you, isn't he?" Suigetsu laughed out.

Naruto glared at him and nodded once. "I told him that he should fuck him since he wants me to so bad. He considered it."

"That would work." Suigetsu said. "Just let your horny fox take over your body for a little while and let him enjoy your time with Sasuke. Nothin' big out of that."

Sasuke glanced back at Suigetsu as if he just said that the moon was hotter than the sun. (2). "Kyuubi can do that?"

Suigetsu nodded. "Naruto will look the same. He'll just act a little different and his voice will be deeper. Although, I think that his Kyuubi can disguise his voice to sound just like the real Naruto. His eyes will still be the same no matter what but they will have a blue tint if Kyuubi wishes them to, just like mine have a greener tint than the original dark red like other members with Kyuubi." Suigetsu answered.

Sasuke nodded and looked back at Naruto. "You could just do that and after three months, I'll date you and not Kyuubi."

Naruto sighed in irritation. "I'm not going to be anybodies toy. No one should have to become anyone's toy."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and pulled his shirt down. "You are mine." He growled. "I own you because of this mark. Deal with the consequences."

Naruto was about to say something when he was pulled into a kiss and had his mouth ravished by a hungry Uchiha. Naruto tried to push Sasuke's tongue out with his own but melted when he felt his tongue ring glide over his own muscle. He didn't want to but he kissed back loving every movement the raven made over his body.

_You like this, kit. Let him at least have me. Please?_

_"Shut up. I'm busy."_

_... Okay._

Naruto could sense the amusement in Kyuubi's voice when he heard him speak back after his own words but he was being molested by a sexy, demanding Uchiha. He had to keep up with the experienced tongue that fought with his own.

Naruto pulled away when Sasuke did and glared at him.

_Please?! Please?! Please?! PLEASE?! _Kyuubi chanted in his head.

Naruto thought for a long minute staring into onyx eyes before sighing. "I'll do it once for a week and if I don't like the results, I'm not doing anything like this ever again and I won't date you even if you want to in the future." Naruto stated.

Sasuke smirked. "Thank you." He said leaning in and stealing a kiss.

Naruto mumbled something incoherent under the lines of 'teme' and 'jackasses always get their way.' He wasn't happy.

_You'll have fun, kit. I promise._

_"Don't pull any shit if I have to take you out. No running off and destroying the city."_

_I'm not an idiot._

_"Whatever."_

_I wouldn't do this if there was no reason, kitsune. I already promised that this would be fun, didn't I?_

_"Why do you think I can't believe you?"_

_Because you're an idiot._

Naruto sighed mentally. _"No. Because last time I believed you, you were on a rampage and caused me to kill seven people that saw me while you were on your rampage."_

_That doesn't matter. I that was a year ago when you first got me. You should've known better than to not trust a stranger._

Naruto glared at the wall ahead of him.

Suigetsu smirked knowingly. He knew that Naruto would be having a fight with Kyuubi after he agreed to the Uchiha's offer.

_"Whatever. No funny business."_

_Fine._

* * *

Had to end it there. My mother wants me off and is annoying me. It's ten and I have school tomorrow. She doesn't let me say up until six in the morning writing my stories like m father does... Well, he doesn't know I do but my computer is in the living room and my moms room s right by the living room so I can't sneak on at night with out her knowing like I used to when the computer was closer to my room.

Thanks for reading and review if you like. I like reviews. :)

1). I thought Shikamaru was older than Kiba... I don't know why but he just acted for mature and is taller, so I thought that he was older. Funny thing is that Kiba is older than Sasuke, too. I didn't think that either... Well, I checked everything out like two months ago that Shikamaru is younger than most of the people on Naruto but Naruto, Ino and Hinata.

2). Okay, this sounds weird but one of my friends actually said it and everyone looked at her as if she was from a different planet. It just fit into this.

Oh! I found a place where you can watch Naruto online without an account. It's awesome. Personally, I hate watching it in English because they take out all of the bad words and shit. It's PG 13 in Japanese and PG in English. It's called Naruto base. net. Go to it and check out everything there. It's a great site. You can even watch the Shippuuden episodes all the way up to the latest download over in Japan. Awesome!

I probably just watched the saddest episode in Shippuuden ever. No. It's not the one with Gaara and just in case, I'm not going to say anything about it. I don't want to ruin it for people even if you have seen it before.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	8. Motorcycle Ride

Welcome to the eighth chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

Warnings: Language, sex, slight incest in further chapters, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

"..." Thoughts.

... Journal writing, Kyuubi and Shukaku speaking.

By the way. I got a review saying that I should thank the person who drew the picture where I got the outfit for Sasuke and Itachi from. It's not my creation. (The outfits of Itachi and Sasuke). I just found it when looking up Sasuke on google.

Thanks to Mite Mite for telling me this! ~Vixie

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

So, we got home at eleven and I was molested by Sasuke. Typical. I thought we were going to go all the way with how things were looking and I let Kyuubi out. Kyuubi does know how to disguise my voice from his to my own but Sasuke found out that it was Kyuubi after he was switched spots with him and he couldn't over power Kyuubi. Of course, a human could never over power Kyuubi no matter how hard they tried. Kyuubi was being amused and the sport of the Kyuubi or Shukaku could both tell when their demon feels emotion or some sort of fun in something they are doing. They allow us to peek out and see what's going and on Sasuke was below Kyuubi while he was being ravished to death.

I laughed. I laughed so hard that Kyuubi noticed my own amusement with something and was forced back into my body by my command.

I was still laughing when I returned to my body and I fell off of Sasuke; literally. He stared at me in confusion before glaring. He told me that I never told him that I was able to see everything that was happening and I laughed to him everything about the whole switching places with Kyuubi and I.

He was confused like most people would be but I still laughed like the idiot I am from the look on Sasuke's face when Kyuubi switched the attack back on him.

So, today's Saturday morning. I'm walking down stairs with Suigetsu at my heals. He keeps asking why I have a hickey on my neck and it's starting to get annoying. He already knows what happen. He's only doing it because he knows he's getting under my skin with the whole Sasuke thing.

"Naruto-kuuuuun!" Suigetsu called in a sweet voice I knew was fake. I groaned in irritation loud enough for him to hear. "Naruto-kun. You have to tell me something."

I ignored him, which is not a normal thing I would do. I would turn around and smack him for annoying me like always or I would just run away... Then again, I normally gave in before the third time he asked me.

"Naruto-kuuuuun!" Suigetsu complained. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

I still ignored him.

--

I'm walking down the stairs that I made sure I memorized by the red haired man named Sasori's suggestion of making landmarks around the house. The roses on the table in the hallway told me to kept going straight to get to the bathroom and the mirror on the outside of the door told me that it was the bathroom. It was the same for the vase on a white marble stand that told me to turn left to get to the staircase. It was easy. I didn't like getting lost in his house. It made me feel powerless.

Plus, the way he can find me when I'm lost makes me think that I'm being watched none stop. At the moment, I'm in the kitchen doorway looking at Sasuke who was reading over some paper work. He glanced up at me and motioned me over. I came over but slowly.

"I'm not going to bite you." Sasuke joked not looking up from the papers in front of him.

"It's not like you haven't done it before." I said, warily taking a seat next to him.

He rolled his eyes and pushed a paper over to me. I read over it quickly and knit my eyebrows together. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to help me." Sasuke stated, writing something down on the paper.

"I can't." I said. I thought quickly as he looked up at me. It's not like I want to be alone on a mission with him. I have to think of something that will make him think that it's just a business problem. "I have to take care of some things at Kyuubi head-quarters. Plus, Kiba's sister wants him home and my car is still at the premier. I have to get him home like I promised Hana."

"Hana?"

"Kiba's big sister."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I'll give you a ride to the premier to where you can get your car."

I was about to protest before I was pulled into a kiss. Sasuke's tongue trailed over into my mouth and began to massage my appendage with his own.

"You taste like mint." I mumbled into the mouth of the older teen.

Sasuke chuckled slightly and pulled away. He sighed and continued reading.

Suigetsu came into the kitchen not a minute later and sighed loudly. Sasuke and I looked up at him with confused looks.

"Sorry, however, Karin wants us back at Kyuubi base now."

"Now?" I asked.

"_Now_." Suigetsu said angrily. "She's such a whore." He mumbled that last part under his breath.

Karin, being one of the only females out of the whole clan, everyone wants in her pants and she's all to happy to give them what they want from her. Although, she really only wants the three she can't have; Suigetsu, Juugo and I. Only because we're all gay or bisexual. Juugo bisexual and doesn't want Karin and Suigetsu and I gay. Suigetsu told me that he had a thing for Juugo just the other night so I've been trying to get them together for their sake and for my own.

"Fine." I muttered. I stood and my wrist was grabbed.

Sasuke then stood and smirked at me. "You know I'm giving you a ride since you don't have one."

"Your only car is the limo or your motorcycle. Itachi's leaving and taking the limo. The premier isn't that far away from here. We can walk."

"How about they walk while you get a ride." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu grinned. "Do it Naruto." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Your encouraging him?"

"I want you to see what's it's like on the back of a motorcycle since you won't get on mine." Suigetsu said.

"That's exactly why I say no." I stated. "Thanks for the offer but I'd rather walk."

"No." Sasuke said. I blinked in confusion at the outburst. "Suigetsu wants you to see what it's like on the back of a motorcycle. Your going to get a ride."

I was about to protest but once again, Sasuke's mouth covered my own. Suigetsu chuckled and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, 'your an idiot.'

_"God, Sasuke could be so demanding."_ I thought to myself. Though, I kissed back. I'm not the one to go back on my word and I was to be Sasuke pet for a week. I was going to see if he would grow old of me. I wasn't going to act like I was bad at everything. I was going to at least try and Sasuke seemed to be rather amused every time we pulled away from a kiss so I'm guessing I'm giving in to much or he's amused by my lack attempts. I don't really know or care.

I looked around and noticed that Suigetsu had left the room. The front door shut and I was dumbfounded. They left me.

"I guess your getting a ride." Sasuke stated smirking.

I groaned. "I don't want to ride a motorcycle." I complained.

Sasuke's smirk only grew. He grabbed my hand and began leading me out of the mansion.

We got to the garage and I frowned. "Noooooo." I whined.

Sasuke's smirk never faulted. He walked to the black and purple motorcycle and I groan when he holds out a black and dark purple helmet. I questioned the colors but let it slid. I'll just ask him later when he's not forcing me to get on it with him.

"Just so you know, Deidara bought the motorcycle for me." Sasuke said, reading my eyes.

I knit my eyebrows together. "Oh." I said. "How did you know I was questioning it?"

"Just knew that you would want to ask in the first place. I'm going to get it repainted black and red." Sasuke said.

I nodded.

Sasuke pushed the helmet towards me a little more and I took it reluctantly. I didn't want to ride a motorcycle. The reason I don't want to is because it's dangerous. I don't like being in more danger than I already am just being involved in Kyuubi. I don't like being in danger but Kyuubi does. He loves feeling that rush. It scares the living hell out of me much like it would any normal person.

I. Am. Not. Drawn. To. Danger.

He walked over and mounted the motorcycle. He at down and patted the seat behind him. I sighed. _"One week."_ I told myself. _"One week."_ I walked over and put the helmet on in the process. I latched it and got on.

"You might want to hold on, Naruto." Sasuke told me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed in defeat. He started the motorcycle and took off.

--

We were stopped and he getting angry... I was gripping and I knew this. I was planning to suffocate him. (Naruto's thoughts: Muhahaha)!

Sasuke smirked as he heard me chuckled evilly behind him. "You really think that your going to kill me by suffocation?"

"I can try!" I yelled in irritation.

Sasuke tried again to get off the bike but it didn't work. He sighed. "I'm going to count to three and if you don't let go, I'm going to shoot you in the head."

I laughed at him. "Yeah right."

He reached into his bag and grabbed his pistol. "One."

"You won't do it." I teased. I knew I was prodding a time bomb but being dead was way better than being his plaything for a week.

"Two." He pulled it out and pointed it at me. I froze when his finger inched on the trigger.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Thr-"

"Fine!" I yelled.

He smirked in triumph and put his gun away while I let go and stepped onto the pavement below me. He kicked the kickstand down and took his helmet off, as did I.

"Why are you taking your helmet off?" I asked. "Your not going anywhere but h-" I was cut off when his lips pressed to mine in yet another kiss.

"You have to kiss me back or I'm not going to let you go." Sasuke muttered against my lips, wrapping his arm fully around my waist.

I reluctantly, after twenty seconds, kissed him back putting just as much pressure on his lips as he did mine.

Probing my bottom lip with his tongue, the appendage slid in with my permission (amazingly) and we fought for dominance that I gave to him. I didn't want to be seme because that would mean I would have to do shit to him. that's even worse than him doing stuff to me.

I kissed him back, none-the-less and we made out for a good two to three minutes before his hand was working to low for my liking. I grabbed his hand brought it down to his side, breaking the kiss as I did this. "You can wait you perverted asshole." I mocked walking away to go to my car.

He sighed and put his helmet on. "Good luck at Kyuubi base. Come by my house around six. We'll have dinner."

I nodded and waved to him without turning around. _"Fuckin' bastard."_ I thought angrily.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I haven't updated this in a while but I've been occupied by other stories. Some of my others haven't been updated in a week or two and it's getting on my nerves.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	9. How 'bout it?

Welcome to the ninth chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

_"..." Thoughts._

_... Journal writing, Kyuubi and Shukaku speaking._

Warnings: Language, sex, slight incest in further chapters, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

_So it's school again... Great. Naruto came over on Saturday night and he came over on Sunday night. Amazingly, I haven't had sex with him yet. I'm amazing myself. Although, I have givin' him a blowjob along with a hand job. Nothing knew out of that. The week will end in six days though so I'm going to have to be careful._

_I want to have Naruto as a pet for a longer time. That's why I wanted him for three months, not a week. It pisses me off that it bugs him so bad. I could get anyone out of this whole school to be my dame pet and he has to be the one that I chose; a stuck up blonde dobe._

_I'm writing harder than I am intending and Gaara is looking at me kind of funny._

"What?" I asked, looking up from my journal.

"Nothing. You just seem aggravated." Gaara commented.

"Well, you would be too if you had my life at the moment." I mumbled.

"I techniqually do, Uchiha." Gaara was monotone and that even bugged me because he didn't even seem to care about my problems. Although, I don't like it when people have pity on me or have sympathy either.

"It's nothing to do with my clan. It's to do with my pet."

"Pet? You mean your dog or cat?"

"No. Naruto."

"Naruto is your dog?"

I shrug. "Techniqually."

"Don't hurt him, Uchiha." Gaara's tone was threatening and that surprised me. "Hurt him and I swear I'll kill you."

His threat was sincere and that impressed me. "I won't hurt him. I don't plan to and I won't."

"Good. Make sure your right about that. Your an ally. I don't want to loose another one thanks to me." Gaara said.

He must be talking about his Shukaku. Since his Shukaku is more blood thirsty than Kyuubi and needs to come out more often.

"I'm meting Naruto in seven hours at ten. Come with me." Gaara said.

"Why?"

"I have a mission with him."

"Why does your two clans have missions together?"

"Because we're close." Gaara said. "We were friends before we even found out about the formulas."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll go but what is the mission?"

"We have to take out a gang getting threateningly close to Kyuubi base."

_"That's probably why Naruto had to go back to Kyuubi base yesterday."_ I thought. "Alright."

"It's dangerous, Sasuke." Gaara said. "I want you to get the Sharingan before you go."

"My brother has to get it first." I growled. "He's the leader so he must have the highest level of Sharingan."

"I understand that. I'll go home with you today and ask your brother if I can borrow you for a today and tomorrow if you don't have any missions in that time." I shook my head reassuring him. "I'll ask your brother if he's given out the Sharingan yet. If he says no-"

"Which is what he's going to say." I mumbled.

"Then I'll ask him if he could give it out tonight. Kyuubi used the orange moon for their sealing and Shukaku had to be done in ragging weather. What does yours have to be done in?"

"Itachi won't tell me anything about the formula." I ground out.

Gaara nodded. "He's the protector."

"He's letting Deidara look at the formula and I'm a higher up than him."

Gaara thought for a minute. "Than your brother is just being an asshole."

I smirked. "At least someone agrees with me."

* * *

_Later that night. Regular P.O.V._

"Please, Uchiha-san." Gaara said. He was monotone and his voice was deeper than normal but other than that, he was the normal Gaara other than the fact that his eyes had a star in the middle, four dots on each side and the iris of his eyes were yellow.

Itachi glared. "Why do you want me to hurry and give the Sharingan out again?"

"Because I have Sasuke going out on a mission with me tonight. The transfer took two hours for me to get the Shukaku and trust me, it was painful. I'm sure that you can get the Sharingan tonight and then Sasuke can get it right after you. It doesn't take much."

"The formula is hard to read and we don't know if we got it right or not."

"Try it. That's what everyone had to do."

Itachi glared more at the younger boy and then sighed. They have been going after this ever since Sasuke had gotten home from school, which was now two and a half hours ago. "I'll see if we can't get everything set up."

Gaara sighed as well. "Thank you. Sasuke needs to have the Sharingan for this mission. It's very dangerous and it could possibly get him hurt if he didn't have the Sharingan."

Itachi nodded in understanding. "Fine." He stood from his seat. "We'll get started right away."

Gaara stood as well. "Thank you Itachi-san."

He nodded and left the kitchen heading down the hall to where the basement lab was.

Gaara sighed in relief and walked out of the kitchen heading up to Sasuke's room. He entered Sasuke's room to find a raven taking his shirt off and showing off his built chest.

Sasuke turned to Gaara and smirked as the red head stared up and down his chest. "You like what you see?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow and walked into the room closing the door. He was never one to be bottom so he went up to the Uchiha and pushed the raven onto the bed letting himself get lost inside of a hungry kiss.

"Gaara." Sasuke said, pushing the red head up some. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you." Gaara said bluntly.

"Why?"

Gaara smirked. "Because I can." He then captured the raven's lips again and swiftly pushed his tongue into his mouth.

_"This isn't even close to what I'm used to."_ Sasuke thought to himself. He kissed the red head back none-the-less. He wanted this and he needed this. He would normally get himself laid once or twice a week and he hasn't been able to fuck anyone for a month. Last time he got to have sex was in America with his previous pet.

He broke the kiss with Gaara and looked into tinted green eyes. "I'm a seme, Gaara."

"You can play uke." Gaara said.

"No. I refuse to even act anything like an uke."

"To late for that, Uchiha."

"I don't care." Sasuke said strictly. "You bottom, or neither of us do anything."

Gaara and Sasuke went into a glare and they stayed like that for a while, Gaara still straddling the Uchiha.

Gaara then sighed. "And I thought I would have fun with you." Gaara got off the Uchiha and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh well." The red head looked at Sasuke with a smirk on his face and his eyes with the star in the middle. "I have Neji."

He got up off the bed and left the room. Sasuke sighed. "Dame it." He laid on his bed shirtless for an hour just thinking about his situation with Naruto and as if on schedule, a voice called to him.

"Sasuke?" A voice called from behind the door.

"Come in."

A blonde walked into the room and blushed once he saw the raven. "H-Hi, Sasuke." Naruto stuttered out.

Sasuke smirked. "Whoa. Two in one day."

"Huh?"

"Gaara apparently liked what he saw too because he jumped me earlier."

Naruto blushed. "I never said I liked what I saw."

"You blushed." Sasuke countered sitting up on his bed.

"I don't care. I blush a lot."

"I noticed. It's exceeded with me around all the time, huh?"

Naruto, once again, blushed at the comment. "Teme."

"Dobe."

Naruto huffed and turned his head away from the raven laying on the bed. He didn't have time to react before he was pushed against the door, his hands pinned on both sides of his body with the youngest Uchiha pressing him to the door.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto stuttered out. "D-Don't."

"You agreed to a week, right?" Sasuke said. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'm having a hell of a time trying to win you over and I really want to have at least a chance with you." Naruto was in shock. "I don't want anyone else out of that school and in fucking Akatsuki. I only want you." Naruto was stunned. "I can't say I need you but I'm sure I'm getting pretty dame needy with personal reasons." Naruto was light headed. "So, what I'm getting up to is a date. I want to take you to dinner tomorrow at five, take you to the park, get to know you better and take you back here. No sex or anything even close to it. How 'bout it?"

"..." Naruto was fainting.

Sasuke chuckled when the blonde went limp on his chest. "That answers my question." Sasuke said. "I'm taking that as a yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it was short and it took me a while to update but I'll make the next chapter longer just for you!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	10. Mission and Disaster

Welcome to the tenth chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

_"..." Thoughts._

_... Journal writing, Kyuubi and Shukaku speaking._

Warnings: Language, sex, slight incest in further chapters, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway, pistol hung loosely in his hand and his mission leather outfit on. His eyes were burning and had a tint of red to both his normally onyx black and the whites of his eyes. He reached up and rubbed at them again. They were really starting to irritate the shit out of him.

A door to a room on the left side of the hallway opened and Sasuke stopped in his tracks lifting his gun and cocking it easily. A scream that was muffled already echoed out of the room and Sasuke sighed in relief. Gaara stepped out and closed the door on the screaming, almost drowning it out completely.

Gaara walked up to Sasuke and looked at his eyes. After seeing that they were mostly normal, he growled. "Why hasn't the Sharingan come out yet?" He asked. He wasn't allowed to read the formula but Sasuke explained most of everything to him when they were on their way to complete their mission.

Sasuke reached up and rubbed at his eyes again with both hands. "Apparently, the formula was the longest to actually work, coming after Shukaku and Kyuubi."

Gaara sighed. "How are your eyes holding up anyways?" He asked. "They look really irritated."

"They are." Sasuke said. "The effects don't only consist of them burning but they're itchy as hell. My vision is fuckin' blurry and I can barely see any colors now."

Gaara chuckled lightly. "That's not very good."

Sasuke glared at him. "Bastard. I almost shot you when you walked out of the room because I couldn't tell if your hair was red or not."

Gaara smirked. "That's nice to know. Just don't kill anyone. Injure them, but don't kill them."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, angrily scratching at his eyes. They proceeded down the hall, Sasuke on the best guard he could be on and Gaara slowly looking at the doors of the rooms, sensing every movement in each of the rooms and the presence of the others inside them. Most were unmoving and unconscious but some were moaning and groaning, thrashing back and forth slowly.

Gaara smirked at their agony.

Sasuke was warned by Gaara himself that he couldn't fully trust him when Shukaku was showing, which he was in both his eyes and attitude. Gaara had more trouble than anyone else inside Shukaku to keep his demon down inside of him since he had the first demon ever made and the strongest at that.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from down the hall. Sasuke smiled slightly. That was Naruto.

Then the blonde stepped out of a room to the right and looked down the hall closing the door. "Hey you guys." Naruto said, grinning at the two.

Sasuke waved with one hand as the other went to his eyes to scratch at them again.

Naruto puckered his lips to the side. "They still hurt?"

Sasuke nodded. "Like a bitch."

Naruto chuckled. "That's a nice way of putting it."

"You would understand it. This is probably one of the most sensitive spots on my body and it hurts like holy hell."

Naruto laughed. "That's true but not like Kyuubi or Shukaku didn't kill us either. Imagine how your brother is feeling now. Didn't he get his first?"

Sasuke nodded bitterly. "Of course." He bit out.

Naruto shook his head. "He's probably in more pain than anyone."

"How long does it take for it to kick in?" Gaara asked.

"A good two to three hours." Sasuke answered. "It's been an hour and five minutes for me and an hour and forty-four minutes for Itachi."

"The process only took forty minutes all together, ehe?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "It was nothing special though. It actually looks like Sharingan is for mostly up close battle."

Gaara nodded. "So are Shukaku and Kyuubi. Of course, now a days you can't just fight hand-to-hand with anyone because most people that we fight have guns. Shukaku and Kyuubi both know how to use a gun better than any human. We could probably kill a man from over two football fields away with the right sniper gun."

"Probably." Sasuke agreed. He wasn't going to argue with Gaara about the probability of that actually being true because having a demon inside you was pretty much insanity in the first place. Anything could happen now that they actually have special 'powers'.

Sasuke walked down the hall, Gaara and Naruto on both sides of him and they looked at each room. Most of the people were dead but none of them were able to find the one beneath it all; a man named Furido. He is a sick bastard that needed to be killed the moment he was born. Having learn that Furido had killed both his parents at age seven, Sasuke could feel his blood run cold when he thought about killing his own parents, the two he never knew any better than their names.

Sasuke grinded his teeth together. He was going to kill Orochimaru if it's the last thing he were to do. He didn't care what situation it would be in. The middle of town, the ocean, an island, towering over him from the top of a building or even if it was his dying breath.

Sasuke sighed. He could see the main room of the house. That meant that he would have to face the three people that worked for Furido himself; Fuuka, Fuen and Fudo. Maybe he would get to kill Furido... That would mean a lot to the Kyuubi gang. If he were to die, he meant.

Gaara walked up and laid his hand on the door, pulling his colt 45 revolver from his back pocket. Naruto smirked and pulled the strap around his back forward revealing a large gun Sasuke believed to be a bright orange 5.56 assault rifle. He rolled his eyes at the thing. The blonde and his orange was a bother, but he was slowly getting used to it.

"Ready?" Gaara whispered.

"I don't think I'll be much of help but yeah, I am." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded to Gaara and aimed his gun towards the door, ready for it to be opened.

Gaara threw the door opened and guns fired. Of course, it was all Naruto. Naruto stopped for a brief second, admiring his work. Lying on the ground were a couple of men, but none of them were woman. Gaara walked in cautiously but dropped his guard when no one was there. He bent near one of the bodies and looked in his pocket. Pulling out the wallet, it was confirmed that that was Fudo. And he was dead.

"Looks like there are only two more that are close to Furido now." Gaara said standing and walking to the other side of the room to look at the things on the shelf. "I was sure that you wouldn't kill him completely. That's why I didn't say anything. We could've got some information."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, laughing lightly. "Sorry. I got carried away." He said.

Gaara nodded. "You did." Gaara agreed.

Naruto huffed out a sigh and walked into the room, looking for something that could lead to Furido. Sasuke did the same but his eyes weren't helping anything. He couldn't tell which color was which and what was there and what wasn't.

"It's been two hours." Gaara said. "I think your Sharingan should be starting to work now."

Suddenly, two guns went off and both Gaara and Naruto jumped to the sides, leaving bullet holes in the walls were their bodies used to be. Gaara looked from where the bullet came from to the corner of the room. A 5.56 machine gun hung from the roof out of reach of any hands without something to stand on. Gaara aimed and shot at the gun, only to have his bullet repel and stick into the wall across the room.

"They're fuckin' bullet proof!" He cursed. He ran to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Shit!"

Another round of bullets were shot and Naruto jumped back and to the side, avoiding every hit with some difficulty. Naruto grinded his teeth together and cursed aloud. Sasuke couldn't see anything. His vision was so blurry he could barely see Naruto moving back and forth across the floor trying to avoid the shots he knew were deadly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. A shot flew his way and he knew it. Jumping to the left, his vision suddenly cleared, color filling everything around him. Things seemed to slow down. He looked at the gun and it shot. He could actually see the bullet as it flew towards him, its trail marked with what used to be there.

_"What is this?"_ Sasuke asked himself in thought as he dodged the bullet sent after him. Another was quick to come and he easily avoided it. _"Is this the Sharingan?"_

Just as the three effectively dodged every bullet sent their way, the gun stopped, it running out of bullets. Gaara was up standing off to the side of the gun and Naruto was taking cover behind a table he threw in his way. Having no way to get out of the rain of bullets, Sasuke was out in the open, crouched to the ground.

"Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto turned to him and walked to him, his eyes widening when he was in sight. "What color are my eyes?"

"They're red." Naruto said. "Is this what Sharingan looks like?"

"I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke said, standing up. "It didn't have a picture to come with it. Are you sure my eyes aren't just really irritated?"

"No, Sasuke." Gaara said, walking over as well. "They're blood red. Not just irritated like they have been. The iris of your eyes are blood red and your pupil is red as well. Around your eyes are three sharp blades."

Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and lead him to the mirror, that had a good six to ten bullet holes in it but he could still see himself in the corner where the cracks of the mirror did not reach, and noticed the different eyes he had.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "This is wrong." He said.

"What?"

"This is wrong." Sasuke repeated a little louder. "Suigetsu showed me some pictures of the Sharingan and this is only the third level. There are three more levels of Sharingan ahead of this. That means that Itachi didn't get the first level."

His eyes were red where onyx black used to be and the black looked as if they were sharp blades; long and slender. That was only level three.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone rang. He went into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone. Itachi was calling and he knew why. "Hey, Itachi. We have a problem."

"OF COURSE WE HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!" Itachi yelled loudly, causing Sasuke to cringe on the other end of the phone. "I HAVE THE THIRD LEVEL OF SHARINGAN! NOT THE FIRST! WHERE IS THE FIRST AND SECOND LEVEL?!"

Sasuke sighed, calming himself. "I don't know Itachi." He said. "I have the forth level right now and I'm just as confused as you are."

"DEIDARA!" Itachi yelled on the other end. "WHO DID YOU HAVE WORKING ON THE FORMULA?!" He demanded.

Deidara's body was frozen. "I was, um... Tobi, Kakuzu and Pein were working on it along with the minions but I don't think Pein would steal it because he's not interested in the Sharingan at all. Kakuzu has been loyal to the clan for as long as I've been in here and I personally don't know about Tobi."

Itachi eyes widened visibly. "Where is Tobi?" Itachi asked hurriedly.

Deidara thought for a minute. "I don't know, sir."

Sasuke felt forgotten on the other end of the line. He knew that this was major and it was a large problem for the Akatsuki clan. He just didn't like being ignored and left out. He needed to get back to base and discuss the problem with his older brother himself.

"I'll be there in an hour, Itachi." Sasuke told him.

Itachi nodded on the other end. "See you then." He snapped out, still angry.

Before Sasuke hung up, he could hear the continuing of his older brother's rage against everyone. Sasuke hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket with a sigh. "We need to hurry get back to Akatsuki base." Sasuke said. "We're in the middle of a crisis."

Gaara nodded. "We'll be done in no longer than ten minutes. Promise." Gaara said. "I'll have you home to base in no more than an hour."

"Good." Sasuke said. He slipped the pistol in his hand into his pocket after putting the safety on. "Let's go."

With that, Gaara walked to the door. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out thoroughly, his chest rising and falling quickly. Sasuke thought he was going to explode. Only a couple seconds later, Gaara's eyes shot open and the door went flying off the hinges.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. He had yet, from what Naruto told him, to see anything that both Shukaku and Kyuubi could do. So that meant that there was a lot more to find out about his own talent, Sharingan.

Sasuke ran down the hallway of the house, Gaara and Naruto both on his sides, Gaara leading the way through the mission.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. _"This is a disaster."_ He thought to himself._ "I can't believe this. There is no way that someone could've figured the formula out before we got our hands on it. It had to be someone from he clan. It had to be… Orochimaru found it on week before we stole it from him and it has taken us over two months to find out the way it works."_ Sasuke shook his head. _"It has to be one of the members. Maybe a goon that Itachi hired… It couldn't be Deidara. He's to loyal to Akatsuki for that… Kazuku is the same case and I don't think we've ever had a problem with him. He's to smart to just stick around. Tobi, I have no clue about. He could've but that's not a great possibility."_

Sasuke's phone rang, cutting off his rant in his head. He pulled it out and answered. "Hey, Itachi."

"It was Tobi." Itachi said over the other end. Sasuke's eyes widened. "We caught him on tape. We don't have any more minions." Itachi informed him this while Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto were still running through the house. They turned a corner and a woman with long black hair and black eyes pulled a gun on them.

They jumped back around the corner just in time to watch the wall where they used to stand have a hole blown in the middle of it.

"Come back out here, my little demons." The woman said, her voice soft and playful. "Have some fun with me." Sasuke heard the gun be cocked harshly.

"Hey Itachi." Sasuke said. "Is it alright if I call you back. I'm being shot at."

Itachi nodded. "Be careful."

"Will do." Sasuke said. "Good luck with finding Tobi. Take his blood before you kill him."

Itachi nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke hung up, pushed the phone down into his pocket and took out his pistol, loading more bullets. "Who do you think this one is?"

"This is Fuen." Gaara said. "Fuuka is always with Furido and Fudo is dead." He said the last part mainly for Naruto, scolding him for his mistake.

Sasuke nodded. "Let me test my Sharingan."

Gaara thought for a second before nodding. "Don't kill her like Naruto did to Fudo. We'll never get information on Furido if we don't have a link."

Naruto chuckled nervously, his arm bent to scratch at the back of his head.

Sasuke nodded and smirked at Gaara. "I say I'll shoot her in the leg."

Gaara smirked as well. "I like this game." He said. "I'll say the hip, exactly."

They both looked at Naruto who was looking at the two as if they had lost it. He shook his head and grinned. "I'll go for at least the thigh. If not, the arm, too."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be careful." Gaara moved and let Sasuke have the way around the corner. Sasuke peeked his head barely around the corner catching a quick glance of the Fuen before the gun went off again, smashing a bullet right into the wall behind his head.

Sasuke chuckled. He then jumped out from behind the wall and rolled across the floor, pulling his gun while he was rolling and shot before getting into a crouching position.

Fuen bent down to the floor, her leg limp at her side. "You bitch." She hissed. She pulled her gun up to shoot and did but missed horribly, the Uchiha already in front of her off to the side. He jabbed the woman in the side and pulled the gun strap off her head before she processed that her gun was across the room on the floor where Gaara and Naruto were. Sasuke smirked when the woman fell down to the floor with a thump, keeping a kneeling position though.

Gaara and Naruto came out from behind the wall and followed as Sasuke crouched by Fuen's side. He pushed her back harshly, causing her to fall on her backside. She knew what was next, so there was no point in putting up a fight. Her teeth were clinched in pain and her hand was over the open wound on her thigh. Naruto was the closet to winning the bet other than he didn't shoot her in the arm.

Sasuke reached down by his pocket and popped the little button open, the movement causing the objects inside of the black cloth case to clink together lightly and barely auditable.

His eyes were still alert with Sharingan but they were slowly loosing their color of blood red due to the over whelming strain on his eyes the Sharingan was doing to him.

"Your in love with those things now, aren't you?" Gaara asked, recalling when Sasuke saw them.

_--Flash back—_

_Sasuke and Gaara were walking through the central of town, regular clothes on but the mission clothes on underneath._

_Sasuke and Gaara walked into a weapons store, one that was on Shukaku's list of resources, and walked to the front._

_The man looked up and his eyes widened. The owner of the store was an older man with a bandage covering his right half of his face, a X scar on his chin and a white and black rob on. "I-I wasn't expecting you until this Thursday." He said, stuttering. Sasuke could already guess that this man has already has had to face Gaara's wrath before._

_"I apologize for the early visit but I don't need my stuff until this Thursday." Gaara said. "I came here to pick up a set of throwing knives for my friend here."_

_The man looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. "Is he with you?"_

_Gaara nodded and bumped Sasuke's side. Sasuke sighed and pulled up his sweat shirt, showing the man his gun._

_The man's eyes widened. "A signature pistol. Hand made, I'm guessing?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "Perfect for my hand."_

_"I'm Danzou. The owner of this shop." He said. "I'm sure your from Shukaku or Kyuubi?"_

_"Akatsuki."_

_Danzou's eyes widened. "Akatsuki?" Danzou said in surprise. "Haven't seen that group around here in a very long time."_

_"I'm Fugaku's son."_

_"Itachi?"_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed._

_"Your Sasuke, aren't you?" Danzou said. "Fugaku talked about you all the time to me. We used to be best of friends until that tragic time."_

_Sasuke stared at him. That must mean that this is the other only-_

_"I'm Danzou Uchiha." He said. "Your fathers best friend and cousin. I used to be part of the Uchiha clan a very long time ago."_

_Sasuke nodded. "It's nice to met you. I was wondering when I would be able to find another family member other than my brother and I." Sasuke wasn't very excited to know that Danzou was still around but the only reason he wasn't excited to hear that is because he came to get throwing knives. A very nice pair that he hoped would last him longer than the ones before, which only last a month with his harsh throwing._

_"I'll show you both to the back." Danzou said. He began to walk and Gaara lead Sasuke around the counter and to the back where Danzou had disappeared to._

_Sasuke walked down the stairs heading further down the stairs after Danzou._

_When they made it all the way down, Sasuke was in awe to see what was down those stairs._

_Rows and rows of knives, guns, swords and supplies laid out in front of him. This was probably one of the most largest resources he ever laid his eyes on. Sai was good, but he didn't have half of the things Danzou had. Sai's were hand made and so were Danzou's but not by his own like Sai's were. It was different and it would feel different to him buying from another resource other than Sai._

_Sasuke walked over to the first row he saw and noticed the each row was labeled. Reading the labels from guns, to knives, he entered the row and began to search, Danzou watching from the end of the row._

_Gaara walked down the sword row, looking for something that Sasuke had no interest in at the moment._

_Sasuke noticed that everything was behind glass. He guessed that Danzou has had problems with people trying to steal his things before and just decided to put the place under lock down, only for his own access._

_Sasuke then felt something from the corner of his eye shine in the lighting. He turned and saw what he was looking for._

_Up four rows, right in the middle of the shelf, was a black pair of twelve throwing knives. The tips were sharp, the loop at the end were nice and rounded, the exact way they were supposed to be and the bright red wire around the middle just told him he would be able to throw and retrieve them easily whenever they were to be used._

_"I see this set has caught your eye." Danzou complemented. "This is actually for the group named Sharingan." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Danzou caught the movement. "Black widow throwing knives. Very rare for you to find. You need the right type of training to use these."_

_"I've been throwing knives since I was able to hold one." Sasuke said, not taking his eyes away from the black sharp metal held behind the glass._

_Danzou nodded. "I'll get them down for you." Danzou said. "Of course, they're going to have to be just a little bit over the price Sharingan is paying for them."_

_Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I'll be sure to pay whatever price you want for them."_

_"Sharingan's bid was one thousand dollars." Danzou said. "They beat out seven other bidders and the dead line is tomorrow at seven."_

_"I'll need them now." Sasuke said. "I'll pay you five thousand for them right now for a buyout."_

_Danzou's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"_

_"Akatsuki is probably the riches clan out there, Danzou-san." Gaara said from the other side of the row, in the sword section._

_Danzou nodded. "No surprise." He said. "Fugaku left a lot of money for his sons and they probably made more than they were even left with."_

_Sasuke nodded. "I need them today. Just tell Sharingan that Akatsuki beat them out by four thousand dollars and you couldn't hold back not giving them to us right then and there because it was a buyout price. They'll understand. I assure you."_

_Danzou sighed. "I'll get them down for you."_

_"Sasuke." Gaara said. "Go back up stairs and wait for Naruto." Sasuke knit his eyebrows together. "He's going to met us outside of this store."_

_Sasuke then understood and reached up to rub at his eyes. "Sure thing."_

_"Your eyes okay, Sasuke?" Danzou asked, some concern lacing his voice._

_Sasuke nodded. "They're fine." He said._

_Danzou then got a slow creeping smile on his face. "Good luck controlling that power, Sasuke-san." Danzou said. "I hope you'll be like your father; a great man."_

_Sasuke gave a small barely noticeable smile to Danzou and nodded his thank you. "I'll be outside." He called over to Gaara._

_Gaara nodded. "I'll be out in no less than ten minutes."_

_Sasuke then walked up the stairs without a question to what Gaara was doing._

_Gaara walked up to Danzou and said, "I need you to get a sword that's put on hold by Uzumaki from the back when your done getting those down."_

_"You don't use swords."_

_"Sasuke does."_

_"You're getting him a present?"_

_"Naruto is." Gaara said. "It's his birth day coming up and Sasuke has been raving about how he wants a katana to Itachi. Itachi just told Naruto and he wants to get one early for him to where no one else has a chance to buy him the perfect gift."_

_Danzou nodded, coming down from the ladder, knives in a black material bag. He handed them to Gaara. "He's going to pay up front." Gaara told him._

_Danzou nodded and pushed the ladder across the row, it coming to a stop at the end of the row. "I'm sure he'll want to pay for them. Otherwise, Sharingan wins the bid."_

_Gaara scoffed. "He wouldn't forget something like paying." Gaara said. "Can you get the katana? I need to get going." He pulled out of his back pocket a large wad of money. "Twenty two hundred." He told Danzou, after he handed him the cash._

_Danzou nodded. "The katana is in the back of the desk." Danzou said, pointing to the end of the row where a desk was in place. "Go ahead and grab it. I know that you wouldn't rip me off. Neither with Naruto-san."_

_Gaara nodded and walked over to the large desk, bending down to pick up a cloth wrapper long sword. He unlatched the cloth over the katana and pulled it all the way off. Underneath was the real case. On the end of the handle where a couple kanji symbols making up the sentence "the heart is strong". (1: all the kanji's). He grabbed the end and pulled the katana right out of the case._

_Looking at the shinning metal, never before holding a katana in his hand, he admired the handy work. At the end of the sword, was a part in the sword the slightly bent out in a hooking motion, but it wasn't really a hook at all, just a curve at the end of it._

_He gave a small smirk, wondering how sharp the object is. He brought it forward and laid it on the palm of his hand. Feeling the metal sink into his sink with barely any pressure at all, he pulled away and looked at the damage. His hand had a very thin gash. The sword was definitely sharp to be able to penetrate his skin the easily._

_"Be careful." Danzou warned. "That Katana is way more special than any other than I ever seen before. It had some sort of… Power inside of it."_

_"It's Chakra." Gaara stated. "What Kyuubi and Shukaku have, along with Byakugan and Sharingan. We need it to be able to use our formula's power. That is why only certain people can use the formulas in the first place. Someone ejected Chakra into the blade and it'll increase immensely when Sasuke is using it."_

_Danzou shook his head. "It's all to hard to grasp." He said. "I don't want to try to even bother with this whole Chakra, formula, clan thing. It's all your kids' ideas."_

_Gaara shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Understandable." He said._

_There was a brief silence before Danzou sighed. "I need to get back up stairs." He said. "I'm getting to old to walk up those stairs though." He complained this weakly as if wanting Gaara to catch something._

_"Liar." Gaara said simply, having the corner of his lips turn upwards lightly.._

_Danzou gave a small smile. "You know it." He said. "Just tell Sasuke to put the money inside of the jar by the register. You know which one I'm talking about, right?"_

_Gaara nodded and took one more look at the sword before slipping the object back into the two cases. Danzou grabbed a red and golden sword bag from behind the desk and handed it to the red head, telling him that Sasuke would know exactly what it was if he caught one glance at the shape of the case. The gold was only on the outlining of the bag and the front where a kanji symbol for strength was knit into the material._

_Gaara nodded in understanding before saying goodbye with a nod of his head and walking back upstairs. He made it back up stairs and told Sasuke to put the money inside of the jar by the cash register. He went to do so._

_Naruto was by the door looking at a couple knives on sale and picked one up. He liked the feeling of it even though that it wasn't one in storage especially for clans like Kyuubi, Shukaku, Sharingan, Byakugan or Akatsuki. He pulled one hundred and sixteen dollars out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down that he bought a Kershaw black knife. He slipped both the money and note in the jar for Danzou to find._

_Gaara walked up to Naruto and tapped his shoulder. Naruto turned and his eyes fell on the sword case around his shoulder and neck. He grinned at the red head. "Thanks." He said._

_Gaara nodded his no problem before turning to Sasuke as the boy put all the money right into the jar and tried to place the lid back on. He was unsuccessful. Cursing, he tried again. Failing for the second time, his hand gripped around the lid and before he could throw it across the store, Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's and smiled at him when he was looked at in question. He set the lid on the jar and shook his head about how Sasuke got so annoyed over not being able to complete a simple task… Of course, Kyuubi would get that way to every now and then just by something so small._

_"You ready?"_

_Sasuke and Naruto nodded._

_Sasuke tried to walk forward but ended up running into Naruto on the way. "Oh… Um…" Sasuke was never good at asking for anything. He always demanded it or he wouldn't even have to ask because he would do it himself. Uchiha's are very independent. "Naruto… Can you… Well, help me walk right? I don't want to run into people."_

_Naruto smiled. "Sure." He said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead the boy forward. He looked at his eyes and noticed how red they were. "They just started to take effect?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "They hurt horribly."_

_Gaara reached into his bag and pulled out the knives. He handed them to Naruto who took one out and looked at them. He then smiled, put the one back and hooked the small hook in Sasuke's pocket._

_"I'm going to get them craved in." Sasuke said. "Before we leave the mall, that is. I don't want to have to come back here later."_

_Gaara nodded. "Sure." He said. "There is a store right down here that can do that for you."_

_"Thanks."_

_--End Flash Back—_

Sasuke pulled out one knife and looked at the symbol on the side. A red and white symbol morally resembling the Uchiha clan. Just because Sasuke doesn't want to lead that dame thing doesn't mean that they aren't in favor with the clan.

Sasuke then twirled the knife in his hand over and over again, watching it spin. This was the first time in a couple years that he has touched a pair of throwing knives.

"These are really nice, don't you think?" Sasuke asked Fuen casually.

Fuen glared at the raven. "What the hell do you want from us?" She asked.

"I just want to know where Furido is." Sasuke said, stopping his twirling and having the point of the knife facing down at Fuen's uninjured leg.

"You know, I'll never te-" A sharp pain went through her leg causing her to cry out. Sasuke had a cold stare of now onyx black eyes, his throwing knife dug deep into Fuen's lower thigh a little above her knee.

"If you don't tell me, I'll slowly let you bleed to death."

Fuen glared at the boy even harder, trying to hold back her cry's of helplessness. "I will never."

Sasuke smirked and slowly stirred the knife in her leg around in an agonizingly slow circle. She groaned in pain and agony.

_"Sasuke's going to make her break." _Gaara thought. _"That's impressive."_

Sasuke's head snapped back doing a semi-matrix move as a knife slashed out of Fuen's pocket. His eyes turned a deep red and he slashed forward with a newly drawn knife, letting it fling out of his hand.

The knife took on it's name and flew forward at the now standing and running Fuen. The knife hit her in the back of her leg, exactly the same height as Sasuke was to her in the position he was in and she fell forward, landing with a loud thud.

Sasuke ran forward and pulled his knife out of her leg, gaining a groan. "Stupid whore." He muttered.

She hissed at him and he tipped her side with his shoe, seeing if she would move.

"Tell me where Furido is." Sasuke snapped, causing Fuen's blood to run cold. "Tell me and I might just let you stay alive to go to jail."

Fuen scoffed and turned her head away from Sasuke.

"Try your new power Sasuke." Gaara said, amused by the show going on in front of him. Sure it was hard to keep Shukaku at bay for him but he had more power over his demon than people give him credit for. "Genjetsu. Can't you use it even though your only at stage three?"

Sasuke smirked. "True."

"Sharingan?" Fuen asked, turning her attention back to the raven before her. She grinded her teeth together. "You little bastard!" She ground out. "You and your brother were the ones that stole the dame formula from Orochimaru-sama!"

Sasuke hissed before dropping his knife down on her back, causing the thing to sink into her skin, drawing scream.

Sasuke bent down to her side and drew close to her ear. "You never mention his name to me unless you want to die slowly and painfully."

Fuen glared. "Now I have even more of a reason not to tell you about Furido's location.

Her world went black. She was nothing but an outline of white, lying in the town of Tokyo. Her eyes were shooting back and forth. They were scared and helpless. Something you would find in a frightened little girl. She tried to move but her arms restricted her to do so.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared before her and his eyes were cold. He drew a long sword from the case that was strapped around his neck and shoulder.

_"This is odd… I would never want to be stuck in a place like this… I can feel the strain on my eyes when I do this. I have to hurry."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Fuen turned her head to face the boy right as the sword came down and striked her arm, drawing a long and blood curling scream. She did not die. She did not bleed. She wasn't allowed to without Sasuke's permission. He did not grant her to die by blood lose. He wanted her to live through it all and then lie in front of him in the real world helplessly and wondering what the fuck just happened.

This went over and over again until every part of her body was dissembled away from each other. Sasuke was as nice (A//N. Or psychotic, you choose) to separate each part of her body in area's. All limbs with their pair and her head just above the two half's of her body. She was screaming in pain that was mental just before Sasuke gave out and dropped to the ground in real life, causing Gaara and Naruto to bend down by his side in concern, Naruto more than Gaara.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, to both Gaara and Naruto, smirking slightly. "I think I killed her."

The body of Fuen was unmoving and her body had blood rising to the surface, right underneath her skin as if nothing else was there to stop it.

Gaara rose only to move to Fuen's side to check her heart rate. "She's not dead, just knocked out cold and in a coma."

"Great." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine. We still haven't searched the whole house yet." Gaara said. "Although, this has taken twenty more minutes of your time. You should probably leave and get back to base to where you can help your brother. We'll be fine."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't abandon missions." Sasuke said sternly and simply.

Gaara thought for a minute before nodding. "Fine." He said while he rose. "Let's just find Furido so that we can have a talk with him or kill him."

Sasuke remembered just then that they weren't suppose to kill Furido unless he didn't move out of Kyuubi territory silently. He rose and walked to Fuen's body, flipping her over and pulled his throwing knife out of her unmoving body.

He spit on the blade before cleaning the blood off the blade with Fuen's clothes. It was her blood anyways.

He slipped both throwing knives back into his case and continued on with the two others, trying to find Furido without a lead.

* * *

I hope I didn't take to long! I'm sorry for the late updates but I typed this whole thing in under two hours and I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. See what happens next time!

By the way, this is the first story that has reached chapter ten!! This is a moment for me. I'm so excited and I hope I get some reviews on this since it is… CHAPTER TEN!!!

Also... I'm changing this from Romance and friendship to Romance and tragedy. I know, large jump but you'll understand later on... I want to make people cry... Don't blame me.

1. 心が強い. This is the kanji form of "he heart is strong" that is vertical down the case of Sasuke's soon to be katana.

1a. 力. This is the symbol that's knit into the bag. It means strong (also pronounced chikara) and means strength, energy, force, might; nerve, courage; emphasis, stress; efficacy, etc.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	11. Little Distraction

Welcome to the eleventh chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

_"..." Thoughts._

_... Journal writing, Kyuubi and Shukaku speaking._

Warnings: Language, sex, slight incest in further chapters, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

* * *

They did find Furido. Sasuke was yelled at for being late by Itachi and they were at gun point again. Naruto did get hurt but it wasn't anything major and it wasn't even by anyone. Kyuubi broke his rib when he was trying to escape fully out of Naruto. Naruto held him back but he accidentally broke his rib. It was easily healed but he wasn't able to fight off some of the men and ended up with Sasuke almost getting his head detached from his body. Gaara just menacingly killed everyone but Furido. He gave him a chance to live but he chose to die than rather move his location. Therefore, Gaara was going to grant his wish but Sasuke beat him to it, sending a knife from across the room right into his head.

Gaara was angry after Sasuke murdered his prey but he still had fun dismembering all limbs from his body and gruesomely hanging them from the ceiling and walls for the cops to find and clean up.

Naruto was left in the room alone for a minute, erasing all evidence of the three killers being there. Sasuke was curious how Naruto managed to do that but didn't ask any questions since he was already planning to ask Suigetsu for all the information about Shukaku's and Kyuubi's powers.

The thing Gaara did with the door was odd enough and after he saw what else Shukaku could do, he was even more surprised. Shukaku was able to manipulate sand but what he found out from Naruto was that Gaara was the only one with that talent. Of course, it was only because he had the number one Shukaku demon, right?

Wrong. Naruto told Sasuke that Gaara was able to manipulate sand from the moment he was born but with Shukaku inside him, his power was increased. Naruto was unable to explain why Gaara had been able to move sand with only a flick of his wrist and a couple right thoughts even now.

Sasuke just didn't question that either.

Sasuke was now in his room, happily getting ready for his date with the blonde. Itachi hadn't wanted Sasuke to go out with Naruto since the formula had been used and neither Itachi nor Sasuke had the number one Sharingan.

Sasuke declined for having to look for Tobi and ended up getting in trouble and mission grounded for it. Itachi knew that Sasuke would go out with Naruto anyways even if he regular grounded him so he decided to take away all rights to go out on missions for two weeks. Sasuke would just have to sit around at the mansion without anything to do. But Itachi's plan was backfired when Sasuke found out that he could just say he was going to hang out with friends and go on a mission with Gaara, Naruto or Neji.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother stupidity as he put on his black jacket. He just got his bike re-done and the paint was now black and red flames. He liked it better than his purple and black.

He slipped on his pair of black jeans and pulled on his black and silver shoes. He popped up the collar of the jacket and fixed his hair. After successfully making his hair behave and his jacket look the way he wanted, he walked out of the room and out of the house heading towards the back to get into his car.

The same car that the two brothers were using in America, just red, was in the driveway. He got into the Ferrari F450 and started the car, making his way to Kyuubi base, which was where, Sasuke guessed and was right, Naruto lived.

* * *

He knocked on the door of the large house and waited for someone to answer. He could hear scurrying on the inside of the house but he didn't bother to knock again. They had to go through the same thing at Akatsuki base; try hiding the weapons anywhere possible and open. Of course, Itachi does not let the Akatsuki members carry around weapons other than a hand gun just in case because of the cops busting some of the members with a couple of 4-20 millimeters.

The running stopped and then the door was cracked open with a long black-haired girl standing there, a light green jacket on with the same colored pants on as if she was exercising. Her eyes were onyx black, much as Sasuke's and her glasses on the bridge of her nose were sliding down.

The girl smirked and opened the door all the way, leaning against the doorway pushing her glasses off. "Hey, sexy." She said seductively. "I'm guessing you're here for me, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, smirking back at the girl.

The girl's mouth dropped. "Then who are you here for?! You can't be here for that jackass Suigetsu?! Come on! He always gets all the hot guys!" She yelled, turning around and stomping away from the door. "SUIGETSU!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and knocked on the door before taking a step in. "Hello?" He called.

"My date!" Sasuke heard a male voice call from the other room.

The house cleaners that were walking around looked at Sasuke warily and then returning to their work at hand. Some were carrying guns that were inside rubber made containers, which was why Sasuke thought they needed to be disinfected and others were walking around with clothes and boxes. It looked as if they just moved in.

"I don't have a date, Karin!" Sasuke placed the voice as Suigetsu's. "OW! Karin! LET GO OF ME DAME IT! KARIN!"

A loud crash was heard from all over the room but none of the house cleaners' stopped their work and didn't even jump at the sound.

_"I guess this happens often…"_ Sasuke thought almost helplessly.

"Don't worry about them." Sasuke turned to a tall, light brown haired man that was wearing a black and orange swirled cloak that resembled the Kyuubi cloaks. "This happens often."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Kyuubi-sama?"

"Kyuubi?"

"Oh…" He said. "He's… Out, at the moment."

"Kyuubi's out?"

He nodded. "He's down in the gun pit, taking his… Rage out on the targets."

Sasuke looked towards the door where he heard faint gun firing. "Do you think he'll recognize me?"

The man shrugged. "Don't know but he needs to… Hurry." He said, stuttering slightly.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows and then noticed that the sleeves were empty and his arms were wrapped around his ribcage. "Kyuubi's coming out?"

The man nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "And you are?"

"Juugo. Kyuubi-sama's sub-second main hand." He said. "If Suigetsu is out or busy, he… Calls for me."

Sasuke nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You might want to wait for Naruto to get back to his old self before going down there." Juugo said. "I don't want you… Getting hurt."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be fine." Sasuke said, smirking at the man. He closed his eyes and opened them, his Sharingan showing greatly in his normal black eyes.

Juugo rolled his eyes before walking slowly over to the couch and slumping into it as if it were a life preserver.

Sasuke walked down to the door where the shooting was coming from and knocked. The shots went quiet.

"You better have a reason for interrupting me." A dangerously low voice called.

Sasuke opened the door and came face to face with a gun barrel. Not even the first time he ever stared down the barrel of the gun but it was still a shock to see it. Sasuke saw it coming but he didn't bother to dodge since that would only provoke the Kyuubi leader. He knew for a fact from both Gaara and Naruto that you are not supposed to run from either Shukaku or Kyuubi.

They'll chase it like a cat on a mouse and kill it even if I cost them another member of the clan.

"Kyuubi-sama." Sasuke said. "You remember me, right? Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's soon to be boyfriend."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and thought for a minute, not bothering to lower the gun from Sasuke's head as he thought. He then smirked and lowered the gun. "You mean little seme-san?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Sasuke said. "I didn't want to force Naruto into anything so you had an easy shot at over-powering me."

Kyuubi chuckled at the lame excuse. "I'll be done here in a minute." Kyuubi said. "You're lucky you calm me. You'd be dead right now if you were someone else. Everyone knows not to bug me when I'm angry."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll just be out in the living room. When your done, come and get me."

Kyuubi just shot at a target as Sasuke's answer and Sasuke left the room, his eyes slowly turning back to the normal red they normal possessed.

* * *

Suigetsu came down the stairs with Karin in his tow, glaring at the back of his head, her eyes orange with the eye of Kyuubi. Suigetsu's had the same tent, just less intent of killing in them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two, heading back to watching the T.V that was on for Juugo to watch. Juugo looked up at the two before shaking his head in disappointment and returning to watching the show.

A door clicked signaling that a door was opening. It then closed and footsteps were heard walking down the hallway. A blonde emerged from the hallway and looked at Juugo who hopped up from the couch in a heartbeat and raced towards the 'basement' door, where Naruto once was taking his anger out on the many targets.

"I hope he doesn't have to let him out right away. I just let the house cleaners go clean up the mess and replace the targets."

A sudden gunshot was heard and a scream.

Naruto sighed. "You better not have killed one of the house cleaners, Juugo!" Naruto yelled, angry at the fact he might have to find another help just because of one of the members again.

Sasuke heard of the many killings that happen in Shukaku and Kyuubi base all the time but the cleaners that are hired for both houses are apparently from a suicide house where the people who own the place supplied people who tried, and failed at killing themselves. Therefore, Naruto and Gaara pay millions on house cleaners every week because of the killings and price of buying a life. Not to mention keeping it quiet.

A maid ran down the hall and to Naruto before bowing her head and saying, "Mary was killed in the upstairs lounge and Juugo just shot Sashay in the leg. She'll be fine though."

"Mary?" Naruto muttered. "Dame. She was probably our oldest maid in the house." Of course, Naruto meant that she was the one that lived the longest and not an elderly woman. Naruto refused to hire any maids that weren't younger and any member's ages. Some of the Kyuubi's prefer to take their anger out on the maids and… Well, Sasuke was a little disgusted by the idea but once Naruto explained why he let some of his members rape a maid, he understood it all and is now fine with it completely.

"So…" Naruto said. "You want me to go and get ready?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's probably the best idea." Sasuke said. "Our seats at the restaurant are going to be given away if we're one minute late."

Naruto smiled lightly before walking off to go and get ready.

"You're here for Naruto?" Karin asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"But, I thought you were here for Suigetsu!" Karin said, her voice rising into almost a shrill.

"I never said I was here for Suigetsu. You just assumed." Sasuke said.

Karin glared lightly at the raven-haired boy.

Suigetsu shook his head in disappointment. "Naruto wouldn't let me scar the guy if I tried. Naruto would have my head if I tried even." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows together. "Scarred?"

Karin smirked. "He likes to leave marks on his pray." Karin said. "I guess you Uchiha's don't have a way like that, do you?"

"Well." Sasuke started. "My brother and I have a way of marking, what you call 'pray', but we call a toy. Naruto started out my toy after Itachi, my brother was about to mark him. I decided that it was better that I had him rather than Itachi since I already had an attraction to Naruto in the first place. Of course, I bit him. That is our way of leaving our mark on a toy. We both bite hard enough to make it a scar and most of my old pets still have that scar on their shoulder, collarbone or neck. Most are guys though."

Karin sighed in defeat. "What I don't get is why you can like guys and fuck other guys." Karin said. "How exactly does that work? Just shoving your dick into their assholes?"

"No." Sasuke said. "It's more complicated than that. If you ask me, I don't care about my pets and I could careless if I hurt hem so I rarely use lube when I'm having sex with a pet." Sasuke sighed. "Although, I care more about Naruto and if he gives me a chance to be his boyfriend, I'll be sure to use lube with him. As far as I know, he's still a virgin."

Suigetsu grinned. "He's as virgin as you'll ever get someone, Uchiha." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up the stairs to the left. "He sure takes a hell of a long time. What is he doing, his make up?" Sasuke joked.

"Probably can't decide what to wear." Karin said. "I can never decide what to wear when I'm headin' out on a date with a sexy guy."

"It doesn't matter what you wear." Suigetsu said. "It'll just end up on the floor of a random guy's house anyways."

Karin jumped at Suigetsu, claws out-stretched, teeth sharp and eyes pure red orange. Suigetsu easily dodged sending Karin into the couch behind him. She was quick to recover and come after the laughing white haired man in a split second.

Sasuke was wondering if he should break it up or let it keep going for a little while longer.

"Normally." A voice emerged from the corner. A dark looking person came from the corner out into the open. Sasuke never even noticed that he was there. "You two would have this in the room, where the 'wrestling' would take place afterwards."

Sasuke smirked as the two jumped to opposite sides of the room and began to bicker about why they would never sleep with each other.

"I agree with dark and mysterious over there." Sasuke said, pointing to the man in the corner. "You should keep this some where else. I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't be to happy to see two members fighting with each other."

Suddenly, both Karin and Suigetsu looked at Sasuke with a confused sort of look.

The man smirked before walking forward. "And who are you?" He asked, slipping his hand over the front of his cloak that covered his face, leaving a dark shadow over it where you couldn't see it, trailing down to the amulet that hung from his neck.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before asking others for their name?" Sasuke asked back, turning his full attention to the man.

He smiled at the raven. The only part of his face that wasn't in a dark cast was his mouth. "I'm amazed you don't remember me. I've only been following you for the past two months."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who are you?" His hand lied on his knife throwing pack.

"Nothing now, but I know for a fact of what's special to you." Then, he disappeared, leaving nothing but a memory to haunt Sasuke's mind.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked. "Who are you talking about? Dark and mysterious?"

"There was a man in this corner." Sasuke said, pointing to the dark corner. "He said that he has been following me for two months. What's that supposed to mean?"

Karin and Suigetsu exchanged glances. "Sasuke?" Karin asked. "Are you crazy?"

Sasuke turned and glared at the girl. She flinched lightly. "You know for a fact that I'm not crazy." Sasuke said sternly. "I wouldn't be an Uchiha if I were crazy. Plus, didn't you hear him speak?"

"No." Karin said. "I only heard you say something about me and Suigetsu getting it on in the bedroom instead of in here on the floor. I wouldn't be stupid enough to touch that faggot."

"I wouldn't' touch you either. You're probably carrying STD's and crabs wherever you go." Suigetsu shot back. "I wonder what Kyuubi says about you in your head."

"I'm perfectly fine with the sex, Suigetsu and Karin can't even get any type of infection with me in her system and soul." Kyuubi was the one speaking from Karin's body.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at this and turned, striding over to Sasuke. "So what did you see?"

"A man in a long dark grey coat." Sasuke said. "He was standing right here and talking to me. I don't know who he was but he had an amulet hanging from his neck. It was red and gold lining the outside."

"A ruby?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think so."

"Bloods ruby?"

"Bloods?"

"A man who lived a while ago. He chooses a human to haunt but first he had to find one he likes. Apparently, he likes you the most. He's an old legend that kids love to hear about for ghost stories." Suigetsu said, grinning lightly at the confused raven in front of him. "You are the one that is chosen by him this time. Don't worry about him. He'll talk to you and everything but he won't touch you. He can't."

Sasuke's eyebrows knit together in the middle at Suigetsu's easy answer. "He's nothing?" Sasuke asked, receiving a nod. "You're serious?"

Suigetsu nodded. "He enjoys freaking people out with the fact that they're being haunted but if your not scared of him, he'll leave you alone to go and find someone else."

"That is so stupid." Sasuke said.

"If you knew his story you wouldn't be saying that." Suigetsu said.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood for a story." Sasuke said. "I need my date."

Suigetsu nodded. "Understandable." Suigetsu sighed before walking off and sitting on the couch, planning to watch some Television.

Sasuke walked up the stairs of the house, already knowing which room is which by being over at Kyuubi base before when getting Naruto with Gaara for the mission. He walked up the stairs and past three doors before turning up another set up stairs and heading to the third floor. He turned left and went down three more doors before turning one more time into a small set of stairs that lead to the right and up. He went up those stairs and met up with one door that had a sign on the front stating that it was Naruto's room, having the large words, **Kyuubi-sama** imprinted on the door.

Sasuke knocked and heard a clash before the door was opened with Naruto in a towel.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking away. "You really want me to jump you, don't you?"

Naruto blushed lightly and took a step back, inviting Sasuke into his room. He went to the bed and put on the boxers laid out for him while Sasuke sat down on the edge.

Naruto slipped the boxers on and then pulled them up, dropping the towel to the floor as he did so, giving Sasuke a small view of his perfectly tan ass.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath of air, trying to calm his arousal that the blonde was in total control over.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and noticed the uncomfortable look that was certainly plastered on Sasuke's face. Naruto smirked. "You want me that bad?"

Sasuke didn't waste a moment to nod. "More than anything I have ever wanted in my life."

Naruto blushed lightly and turned around to finish putting on his clothes.

"Were you expecting an answer like, 'no, I was just trying to calm myself because I was in the presence of a genius?'" Sasuke joked, smirking when Naruto turned and glared at him.

Naruto huffed and put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain black shirt that was silk like and a jacket that was orange and black. Sasuke thanked whatever power there was more black than orange on Naruto's jacket.

Sasuke was in all black and it would be a little odd to walk around with someone in a bright color, such as orange.

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see that the male was right behind him. Sasuke leaned forward and stole Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto kissed back, still in love with the feeling of Sasuke's lips over his and the sensation it gave in his stomach every time they brushed hands or touch in anyway.

Naruto pulled away as Sasuke did and they ventured down stairs and right out the door, leaving before anyone could catch them and make them wait any longer to get on their date.

Naruto got into the passenger side and sighed in relief. "I'm glad you didn't bring the motorcycle."

Sasuke smirked. "I was planning to but I decided to try and get on your good side tonight since it is our first date."

"And maybe the last." Naruto reminded with a grin towards Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, starting the car and backing up as he did so. "I highly doubt that I'll loose you." Sasuke said. "At least, I hope I don't loose you."

Naruto blushed again. He was only in Sasuke's presence for ten minutes and he was blushing already. Sasuke wondered what would happen later on when he was literally flirting with Naruto.

"Just drive already." Naruto bit out, puckering his lips to the side in a pout.

Sasuke complied and drove, the speed limit down the road, towards the restaurant Sasuke wanted to take Naruto to. Sure, it wasn't what Sasuke was used to but he knew he could impress the blonde with it and he needed to impress Naruto more than anything.

Truthfully, Sasuke had never felt the need to have someone this much before.

He assumed that it was his need for se but just thinking of using Naruto like that made Sasuke's chest hurt.

In addition, so did Naruto's when he thought about it earlier that Sasuke was just using him for sex. He didn't want that.

Naruto accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to resisted falling in love with the raven. He knew he wouldn't be able to because he had already and his heart was attached to that feeling that happened every time that Sasuke would touch him in some fashion.

Sasuke was a different story. He didn't have a clue about what the feeling in his chest was when he would see Naruto and he had no clue that the feeling was love because the fact that he was part of a clan. Kyuubi never allowed emotions to fade away from their keepers body unless they are hurt or in a fight against a friend that had betray them. Sasuke's emotion's, on the other hand, are buried behind special training making those emotions almost not even there. Of course, having Naruto with him, the blonde un-berried those emotions bringing them to the surface. Although, the emotions he was feeling were never felt before and if they were felt, they were long before he had the training and were hard to name.

That's why he kept thinking that it was his need of sex getting to him.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke did and they looked at each other. A smile stretched across their faces as they looked at each other and butterflies flowed in Naruto's stomach while that pang of something hit against Sasuke's ribcage.

They were sure in for the fall that would soon happen to them.

* * *

I swear that you'll see why the guy that is haunting Sasuke is in this story and is so important that I introduce him now. It's probably going to happen later on… Like way later but you'll see. Like I said; I swear.

Love,

VIxie795!!


	12. Enoshima Island

Welcome to the twelfth chapter of_ Love of a Feather_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"..." Speaking.

_"..." Thoughts._

_... Journal writing, Kyuubi and Shukaku speaking._

Warnings: Language, sex, slight incest in further chapters, Yaoi (GuyXGuy), roller-coaster emotions and there might be rape.

Changed the summary, by the way. It is now-

Two boys' parents are involved in gang like activity who are killed by the opposing clan Hebi, forcing the two to move to America with the surviving part of the clan. The two, now involved with that certain life, have to move back to Japan. SasuNaru. Yaoi.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto made it to the restaurant with time to spare and their seats were perfectly undisturbed. Just the way Sasuke wanted it. They took a seat and ordered.

The restaurant Naruto was taken to was called a Sukiyaki-ya, which was a very expensive Japanese restaurant that Naruto had never been to before. He never liked expensive restaurants because he never wanted to spend the Kyuubi clans money for himself, even though the money all goes to the weapons, the members health care, the base house and the leader, which just so happened to be Naruto.

Naruto looked around. The tables where low and pillows were provided for them to sit on. The tables were a dark brown wood and the pillows, a comfortable dark blue with a white Lotus on each pillow.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled lightly. Sasuke returned the smile and began walking forward, letting Naruto take his seat before he himself sat down.

Naruto knit his eyebrows as he looked at the menu. He didn't even know that he was being chuckled at by the raven sneaking peeks at him from across the table to see how he was holding up. He knew that Naruto couldn't read Japanese symbols very well but he decided to just let him suffer with the menu's contents.

He finally gave in after a couple minutes, also noticing that the waiter that was on the other side of the room was waiting for their sign to take their orders.

"Sukiyaki is served here." Sasuke said, looking straight into cerulean eyes. "I know that you like Sukiyaki."

Naruto grinned at him and set down his menu, ready to order. Sasuke gave a light smile before looking back down at his menu looking for something he himself could order. He found what he wanted and ordered both Naruto's and his food when the waiter came back.

They sat in a silence that laced the whole restaurant it seemed like until Sasuke took a sip of his wine that sat in front of him, that stuck a conversation for Naruto to start.

"How did you pass off as twenty-one when you are only seventeen?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually about to turn eighteen." Sasuke corrected. "My brother talked and works with the owner. I'm safe in this place. My brother made sure that everyone that has ever had contact with us and still has contact with us is safe and sound here in Japan for as long as we have threats out there." Sasuke sighed. "I do not wish to bring trouble to any of the people I have connections with but I know I don't have a choice."

Naruto nodded. "That's completely understandable." Naruto said. "Kyuubi has to do that same thing."

Sasuke nodded slowly, taking in the information that he already knew. The date was starting out awkwardly. Naruto and Sasuke both didn't want to talk about their secret lives but that was the only thing that the two knew they had in common. Other than the fact that their sexual tensions between one another were having their affects on their private lives. Also with their lives in general.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I shouldn't bring up the clans on a date but I'm never good at this. The dating thing. I'm not the romantic type and I'm more of the doer and not the thinker."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "It's fine." Naruto said. "It's not like we learn nor have the time to learn these things since our lives constantly revolve around that subject… Did you ever find another source?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, taking another drink of his wine. "You know Hyuuga Neji, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"He hooked me up after hearing from Gaara that I didn't have many resources. Also, a sorry for saying that I couldn't use a gun right. He corrected himself at the moment I had the guts to shoot at him." Sasuke said cockily. "He wants to become allies. Personally, I think he's scared of my clan."

Naruto grinned. "I can believe that." Naruto said. "Your clan does have more power and more clan members. Over half of Neji's clan is in America fighting off some sort of problem."

"Isn't Neji in charge of the Hyuuga clan?"

Naruto shook his head. "His uncle Hiashi is in charge at the moment but he's sick." Naruto said. "Neji is the next rightful heir, but since his father was KIA before Neji was old enough to take over, his father's brother Hiashi did. Neji will take over when he's twenty. That's the right time but since both Kyuubi and Shukaku don't get old very quickly, we have the rightful heir's take over even if they're only seventeen."

Sasuke smiled lightly.

Naruto returned the smile and took a drink of his water.

Sasuke knit his eyebrows together at the drink and rolled his eyes. "You know, you don't have to have just water." Sasuke said. "I'll get you some wine, beer, vodka-"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Sasuke laughed slightly. "No. Just suggesting. You can have something non-alcoholic, too. Milk, soda…"

"Do they have any fruity drinks?"

Sasuke nodded. He handed a small menu with a list of alcoholic drinks to Naruto and the blonde looked it over. He found something he liked and ordered.

"Watermelon?"

Naruto nodded happily. "One of my favorite types of flavors. Right behind Cherry."

Sasuke smirked and began chuckling lightly.

Naruto knit his eyebrows together before his face flushed. "Not like that, teme." He muttered.

Sasuke smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "You should know for as long as you have known me that I'm more into that sort of thing. Very… Kinky, sort of things, more or less."

Naruto blushed and avoided eye contact for a while. He got his drink and he was back to his happy self.

Their food was soon delivered and they were left alone to eat. Naruto stared at his Sukiyaki and wanted to praise the beauty of it. Naruto picked up a mushroom and ate it. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment and smiled when he got that fox like face on, stating that it was delicious.

Sasuke picked up his thinly sliced sirloin beef and ate some of it. He had the Shabu-Shabu before and fell in love with the stuff. He missed the Shabu-Shabu made in Japan. It just wasn't the same in America when he would go to a Japanese restaurant.

* * *

Where are we going now?" Naruto asked as he entered the car.

Sasuke smirked. "We're heading to my favorite place in Japan."

Naruto smiled. "And where might that be?"

"No one knows but me." Sasuke said. "You'll be the first to know so I'm not telling you. I'm going to show you."

Sasuke started the car and started to drive. Soon, they were on the freeway.

"So, it's pretty far away from here?" Naruto asked.

"Only two cities away." Sasuke answered. "We'll be there in three hours."

Naruto smiled. "Okay. That gives me a couple ideas of where we're going… If I-"

"I won't tell you even if you guess it right." Sasuke interrupted, smirking at the pouting face Naruto was making. "That doesn't work on me, Naruto-kun." He cooed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stared out the window of the car. He personally couldn't wait to see what Sasuke had in store for him.

* * *

Naruto was asleep in the passenger seat when the car came to a stop at a stop light all the way in Fujisawa city on the beach. Sasuke could see clearly ahead of them Enoshima island; his favorite place in Japan. It was his first time here in almost ten years since the last he was in Japan was when he was eight.

He pulled forward after the light turned green and smirked when he noticed the girls in traditional red and gold outfits. They waved to him with smiles on their faces as he drove by and began walking after the car, heading back to the island.

He drove over the bridge that held him up from falling into the ocean beneath him. He glanced at the sleeping form of Naruto and smiled lightly when he noticed how cute he was.

He looked forward and noticed that the whole parking lot was empty. That was a good thing. He paid enough money to rent the whole island for three days. Perfect. This was going to be the best time in the world.

Kiba told him that Naruto didn't get out often and would love to go to the beach. Therefore, Sasuke took his word for it and brought the blonde to the beach. Not just any beach either. One of the most romantic beaches in the world.

He pulled into a parking space and a man walked up to Sasuke's car as he exited. Sasuke shut the door as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the blonde. The man had grey brown hair, glasses on that were shaded so that you couldn't see his eyes, a black suit with a grey blue tie, a black cane and a clipboard with some papers clipped into it. He just looked like he got back from a business meeting.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha." The man said, a grin in place and a hand out-stretched for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke took the hand and shook it with a small smile on his face. "I welcome you to Enoshima Island." He motioned the large island behind him with both hands.

Sasuke nodded. "I haven't been here in years but it looks exactly the same as always." He told him.

He wagged a finger that was helping hold the clipboard up at him. "Ah, yes, but we have improved on the service by a hundred percent." He said. "Please, come this way and I'll show you to your room."

"One second." Sasuke said, walking to the other side of the car. The man followed but stayed near the backside while Sasuke was at the passenger door. Sasuke opened it slowly and Naruto almost fell out. Luckily, for him, the raven caught him and picked him up bridle-style.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I presume?" He said, trying to keep his voice a little lower.

Sasuke nodded. "You may carry on in showing me my room." Sasuke said.

The man knit his eyebrows. "You two are sharing a room?"

Sasuke nodded. When his host didn't move for a minute, he almost glared at him. "Is there a problem?"

The host shook his head and gave another grin. "Just warning you that there is only one bed per room." He said warily.

Sasuke nodded. "I know this." Apparently, the host didn't know this, because he continued to bug the raven about his choice.

"Well, I won't charge fee for another room, if that's the pro-"

"There is no problem with the two of us sharing a room, Gato." Sasuke said sternly. The blonde woke slightly but fell right back to sleep, snuggling further into his chest.

The host named Gato hesitated before his face became surprised. "I don't have any problems with you two sharing a room, I was just seeing if the money was the problem." Gato said. "But please, come this way and I myself will show you to your room."

Sasuke followed Gato and the girls wearing traditional outfits did the same, smiles clear on their faces. Naruto was still sleeping when Gato lead him through the start of the jungle. The paths were clear and the rectangle stepping-stones were smooth. The vegetation was full and luxurious, like it was just taken and planted from the real tropical forest and even the dirt was nice and soft.

Gato's steps were small and on every rock stone while Sasuke's were large and slow.

Five minutes of walking through vegetation and the path began to get wider, very slowly. Sasuke was admiring the scenery to where when he looked out in front of him, his room was waiting for him.

The large tropical house was nice and cozy. It had a nice feeling to it and Sasuke loved his choice, even though it was only by pictures on the Internet.

"I'll leave you alone to find your way through your temporary house." Gato said, walking out the front door.

After he was gone, Sasuke walked in the front door and looked at the living room.

The walls were a stainless white and the floor was a creamy white. An almost black wooded table was sitting in the middle of the room with a vase of white flowers that Sasuke saw when walking to his room, two white couches on both sides of the table, a glass door behind the living room leading to the porch and back and off to the side of the living room was the kitchen.

The kitchen was a creamy white while the floors were a light brown marble. The counters were a dark brown, the island in the middle of the kitchen had a tan counter-top, the walls behind both the sink and oven where green tidal, two chairs high chairs that spun around were the same color as the island counter top since they were positioned in front of it and the stainless steel that held the chairs up matched everything in the kitchen together.

Out in the back was a table near the ground with four pillows surrounding the round tables edges. (A//N. Funny thing about that is that a circle doesn't have edges). The pillows were dark blue, a large cloth umbrella covered the table, a grill out from underneath the umbrella was near the white fence that surrounded the house, keeping unwanted wildlife at bay, and large green plants were lining the walls of the fence until the beginning of the pool.

The pool was clear and little tables were surrounding the outside of the piercing white tidal. The tables had the same type of umbrella over them as the table on the porch did and Sasuke didn't catch it until he was walking back inside but there was a silver mini-fridge by the porch.

He sighed. He looked around the back one more time before walking inside and tried to find the bedroom. On the other side of the living room behind the white couch was a large wooden door. He walked through and found his room perfectly laid out before him.

He walked out and went to the couch. He laid the blonde on it, careful not to wake him up. The blonde moved and turned on his side, facing the opposite of where Sasuke stood.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, kissing Naruto on the head. Naruto didn't move in his sleep, but rather smiled. He sighed in his sleep happily before becoming motionless with the over powering of sleep.

Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't sleep well the night before and wasn't very happy with that. He was up late working on setting out missions for the hundred-clan members for the next two months. Suigetsu warned him about Naruto's work before. Suigetsu said that Naruto only worked one night out of two months setting out missions, duties and making appointments for check-ups, future injuries and other appointments for the sake of the clan like weapon runs, supply run and checking in on their resources.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that Naruto did this all in one night. He needed his sleep.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, seeing all the food waiting to be eaten inside. He closed it and walked to a cabinet, trying to find the location of everything before Naruto were to wake up.

He grinned when he opened the cabinet by the fridge. He had found the alcohol.

He took out the vodka and noticed that it was Grey Goose vodka, the best tasting vodka in the world.

Itachi.

Sasuke smirked. "Stupid brother." He muttered. He took the vodka and set it on the island. He took out the shot glasses that were inside the same cabinet as the alcohol. He looked around the kitchen but didn't find any decorative glasses that he would like to use.

Naruto moved on the couch, situating and turned on his back, facing the roof. He groaned lightly. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned and looked at the blonde. "Naruto?" He asked quietly.

Naruto didn't move.

Sasuke smiled and walked around the island to the couch. He stood in front of the couch looking down at the blonde. His smiled faded and he sighed. "Naruto…" He mumbled. He sat down on the table, rested his arms on his knees and put his head in his hands. "What are you doing to me?"

Naruto let a small smile work its way on his face and he closed the eye that was peeking at the raven. The blonde had subconsciously woken up when he mumbled the raven's name in his sleep. (1). _"I think you're putting more of a spell on me than I am you, Sasuke Uchiha."_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

R&R!

1). I've done this. I said something in my sleep and woke myself up. I had a dream about my sister, yelled at her for a being a dumb bitch in my dream and I actually said it, waking myself up in the process.

Love,

Vixie795!!


End file.
